The Chosen One and Guardian
by Itzmeall
Summary: Ash, has been the champion of the regions Kanto, Johto, Orange League, Hoenn, Unova and Kalos... Now, he gonna go back to the Sinnoh Region... to fight again in the Sinnoh League... He was fully prepared, for what circumstances he will encounter... But that night... he heard the Alpha God's voice, which will change this... Rated T - M, because of some lemons later in the story...
1. Author's Note

**Hey everyone... _that's you Pokémon readers there..._**

**_This is quite my first story of Pokemon, while I'm busy with my Rio stories_****_._**

**I want to make this story, because it's kind of fun, not full of fun... but wondrous story.**

**And I hope you'll enjoy this story so much... so yeah, let's get on with the story...**

**A little tale to the plot...**

**Ash has become the champion of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Unova, and Kalos.. He could have done it without his pokemon : Staraptor, Garchomp, Floatzel, Lopunny, Lucario, Milotic, Gallade and Gardevoir.**

**He all trained them pretty well and learned them their _special attacks..._**

**Now, it's time to re - take the Sinnoh league... Like he was defeated at the semi - finals and beaten by Tobias...**

**He took a break at that night, trying to train Lucario to perfect 'Draco Meteor Barrage' ( and that means trying to launch a cascade of Draco meteor Balls into the sky. )**

**That's enough of that... Now go to the next page and _read my fellow readers..._**


	2. Chapter 1 : Miracle of the God

**Hey everyone, this is the first chapter of this story...**

**So I wish... any of you would enjoy it...**

**So yeah let's get goin'...**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Miracle of The God**

**( A/N : All the names, attacks and songs that this story will show, is all mine. I made them, from my past stories, journals and experiment. Especially, I do 'NOT' own Pokémon, until now. it is all made by Pokémon itself. )**

**So yeah... let's get into the story...**

* * *

The villainous teams : Team Rocket, Team Magma, Team Aqua and Team Galactic, have joined forces together... to 'capture and enslave' all the Legendary Pokemon.

_Flashback..._

_"Congratulations... all of you." The leader of Team Galactic : Cyrus said. "The truce and qualifications are all been set." As he shaked hands on the other team leaders : Giovanni, Archie and Maxie._

_"So... we need all the 'Legendary Pokémons' to create a new world for us, a more villainous kind." Maxie said with an haughtily laughed. "And supposed, you know how deal with?" He wondered and letting out an evil smile._

_"Don't worry... we all have the artifacts... we need to summon them, and capture them." Cyrus grinned._

_"We have..." As he shown 4 cube glass with a pillow inside..._

_"The three colored orbs." Next he showed the next one._

_He pulled the small white sheet. "The light and dark stone."_

_"Then the Spear Key." He showed the Spear Key, but it's in cube form..._

_"Lastly, Latios' and Latias' Soul Dew and the Enigma Stone. This was very hard to stole, but we managed to do it." He said as he rubbed the top of the glasses._

_Giovanni smirked. "That's quite impressive..." He clapped his hands._

_"So, are we ready for the next step?" Archie asked, as he rubbed his hand together..._

_"We're ready, now onwards to the mountains and where the fun will start."_

_Flashback end..._

* * *

_~Arceus~_

_That night... At the other part of the forest..._

Arceus, was desperately, making a shield to protect the other legendary Pokémons...

"Arceus..." Azelf spoke up, but in pain... "We can't hold on for much longer... those humans have some of the ancient arfifacts... some of them were weakening the others... *she barely said* we need help." She coughed and fainted.

"Oh no, Azelf... Wake up... Mesprit please... help..." Arceus' voice trailed and saw all 51 legendaries were down, some of them were barely enough to stand up...

"Oh no..." She said, as her shield starting to disentegrated. She deeply gone into a thought... "Someone, anyone... please help us..."

* * *

_~Ash~_

_Meanwhile at the other part of the forest..._

Ash, arrived at the Sinnoh League... He arrived at the Lily of the Valley Conference. He signed up again to compete the Sinnoh League, he showed all his Sinnoh Badges for the clearance... The recipient said that the tournament will start about a week... After his done, he decided to take Lucario into training to perfect 'Draco Meteor Barrage'..

Ash and his Pokémon Lucario are training in the forest...

"Come on Lucario, almost there... Just a little bit more..." Ash, desperately panting and trying to encourage Lucario.

Lucario, began to charge 6 glowing orbs : two on its mouth, one orb on each of his and other hand, one of his chest and one behind of the tip of it's tail, then the orbs are at full state.

"Now..." Ash said. "Draco Meteor Barrage" He yelled, and Lucario launched the 6 orbs.

Then, after it went way up in the sky., they exploded and made a cascade of shining light/comets rays hitting the ground. The rays made contact on the ground, and it made a huge explosion impact, making craters on the ground.

"That was great Lucario, you mastered the move." Ash said and he hugged his Lucario.

Lucario shook his head. "No, it was all thanks to you... master." But netherless Ash smiled.

When they got up... _"Please someone... anyone... please help us..." _A voice came in their head...

Ash shook his head. "Lucario, you heard that?" He asked.

"Yes, but I recognized that voice." He said, thinking... But then another voice came in their minds...

_"Please someone... anyone... help us... AHHHH!" Then, a scream also came._

"Oh no, that's Arceus' voice." Lucario said.

Ash nodded. "Yes, like the last time. Lucario, can you track her?" He wondered.

"I'll try." Lucario said, he glowed and float in the air.

Lucario's aura vision, found Arceus, as well as the other legendaries... being attacked by an enemies... all of them were on the ground injured...

He stopped and landed on the ground.

"I found them, but they're all injured, and attacked by a whole group of enemies. They're at that mountain there." Lucario worriedly spoke and pointed at the mountain.

Ash barely holded a pokeball. "Ok Lucario thank you, return and take a good rest." Lucario nodded and disintegrated at the red light.

He hid Lucario's pokeball and grabbed another one... Letting out Staraptor.

Staraptor appeared and gave a coo, Ash climed on his back.

"Come on Staraptor, let's fly to that mountain over there." Ash said pointing at the mountain.

Staraptor gave a loud coo, he flapped his wings fastly and took flight.

"Staraptor, use 'extreme speed' to get us there quickly." Ash commanded Staraptor.

Staraptor, flew in a speed of light. Dashing on all trees they passed by. Staraptor ascended upwards, flying over the cliff up to the mountain.

_A few minutes later..._

They arrived at the mountain... they landed on the rocky road side of the mountain...

As both of them climbed up... they heard a huge explosion, the ground started to shake and crumble.

Both of them runned to the top... as the ground calmed down... they heard a sound ontop crumbling.

They looked up and saw an avalanche of rocks falling down... they again sprinted really fast and reached the peak...

They hid behind a rock... They both sat and panted for breath...

"Ahhh... Hah... That's a climb." Ash said and panted, and his Staraptor rested on Ash...

They both recovered some energy, and they went to the site.

They looked behind the rock and found out...

Ash eye widened as he saw Team Rocket, Team Aqua, Team Magma and team Galactic, attacking the Legendary Pokémons.

Team Galactic are taking control of the Legendary Artifacts, while the other three teams attacking the Legendary Pokémons.

"Oh no..." Ash said, as he grit in anxiety, looking at Arceus... she's trying to hold the attacks with her defence Safeguard... But it's slowly beginning to disentegrated...

"Ahhh..." Arceus cried and bailed in pain, the shield is completely gone...

Cyrus smiled devilishly and letting out a 'master ball'. "Now, it's time... for you to be ours." He throwed the master ball at Arceus.

* * *

_~Arceus~_

Arceus is trying to stand up... but she couldn't and instead fell to the ground.

Cyrus smiled devilishly and letting out a 'master ball'. "Now, it's time... for you to be ours." He throwed the master ball at Arceus.

Knowing Arceus, that this is the end of her... She closed her eyes and surrendered...

"Lucario, use Aura Sphere." A voice came up. And a Aura Sphere coming behind the rocks...

Arceus, opened her eyes and saw a Aura Sphere hitting the master ball.

"How the?!" Cyrus said, and looked at the rocks...

Then, a shadow appeared at the darkness, and a body has showned. And he saw Ash, with a Lucario and A Staraptor.

"Ash?!" Cyrus glared at him angrily.

"Ash..." Arceus said weakly... "You came...?"

"Yes, I heard your voice." Ash said... "I've come here... to protect you." He proudly said and saw her, also the Legendary Birds ( Moltres, Articuno and Zapdos ), Mew and Mewtwo, the Legendary Beasts ( Suicune, Raikou and Entei ), Tower Duo ( Lugia and Ho - Oh ), Celebi, the Legendary Golems ( Regirock, Regice, Registeel and Regigigas ), the Eon Duo ( Latios and Latias ), the Weather Trio ( Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza ), Jirachi, Deoxys, the Lake Guardians ( Azelf, Mesprit, Uxie ), the Creation Trio ( Dialga, Palkia, Giratina ), the Lunar Duo ( Darkrai and Cresselia ), the Sea Guardians ( Manaphy and Phione ), Shaymin, Heatran, Victini, the Swords of Justice ( Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Keldeo ),the Forces of Nature ( Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus ), the Tao Trio ( Zekrom, Reshiram, Kyurem ), Meloetta, Genesect, and the XYZ ( Xerneas, Yveltal, Zygarde ), they are all in pain and injured.

"HAHAHA!" Cyrus laughed haughtily. "You think you can stop us all? You're just a weakling, now you're gonna protect them... Hahaha!"

Ash smirked. "Why don't I give it a try?" He said confidently. He throwed six pokeball in the sky, and appeared his other Pokémons' : Gallade, Gardevoir, Garchomp, Floatzel, Lopunny and Milotic.

"Bring it on.." He yelled...

Cyrus, and the other leader Giovanni, Archie and Maxie standed near Cyrus.

"ATTACK!" They yelled and a army of grunts and Pokémons' are coming towards Ash and his Pokémons.

**( A/N : Song playing : Erased - Dead By April )**

"Draco Meteor Barrage!" Ash yelled, his Pokémons are charging a cascade of glowing orbs. Then after a few seconds, they launched it to the sky, and exploded and made a barrage of shining comets.

_"Here is no one left to trust, raise a light, one that I can see!  
(Now reverse this enormous pain  
For this life to remain  
I am walking through what you are too)"_

The comets hit the grounds, creating craters and the impacts of it hit all the grunts and Pokémons. All the grunts are too weak to get up and so does their Pokémons.

The villainous leaders grit their teeth, thinking they underestimated him. "He took all our army in one attack!"

They showed their pokeballs, and throwed them in the sky. Showing their 24 Pokémons...

"Now use 'solar beam', FULL POWER!" They commanded their pokemons.

_"Hold me close, this is what I see, emptiness in me_  
_This is how I feel, This is what is real_  
_I can't put back, (What is now fading black)_  
_I can't replace (what is being erased)"_

Arceus looked at Ash... Trying to get up and protect him... but she couldn't...

"Light Shield now!" Ash calmly said. The beams are unleashed and before the beams could hit them, there was a blue force field covering the perimeter...

_"I crawl my way through every day, Raise your light one that glows for me_  
_Give me a sign, light my path, take me higher_  
_I am walking through fire_  
_Standing alone abandoned by fate)"_

The smoke was cleared and the leaders are shocked, the boy manage to block the attacks, and they also say his Pokémons are created a blue shield, not quite similar to 'Safeguard'.

"That was close." Ash said.

And Arceus, was surprised, she never seen an defence move like that... She should guess, that he clearly trained them to their full potential.

The leaders commanded their Pokémons to intercept Ash's Pokémons... To buy some time until they get to their ship.

"I don't think so, Floatzel, Lucario use 'Draco Meteor Barrage' once more... Staraptor use 'Double Ray Wing' to take down the ship." He ordered his Pokémons.

_"Walk me through, this is what I see, emptiness in me_  
_This is how I feel, this is what is real_  
_I can't put back, (What is now fading black)_  
_I can't replace (What is being erased)_  
_(Being erased)"_

_"Is this all that is left for me?"_

Floatzel and Lucario nodded and generating orbs around them, and launched them into the skies, creating another shower comets. The Pokémons that been hit are all down.

Staraptor flew high in the air, then he glowed and releasing shockwave of yellow power and unleashed all the nergies into a dragon form... Staraptor dived and made impact with the ship. At the other side is Staraptor came out, and their ship is falling down. And his Staraptor landed at the side of the leaders. The ship made contact with the ground and it exploded...

_"Hold me close, this is what I see, emptiness in me_  
_This is how I feel, This is what is real_  
_I can't put back, (What is now fading black)_  
_I can't replace (what is being erased)"_

_"This is what I see, emptiness in me_  
_This is how I feel, This is what is real_  
_I can't put back, (What is now fading black)_  
_I can't replace (what is being erased)"_

**( A/N : End song )**

Their holding some ancient artifacts... And Ash took notice of this... "Milotic, Lopunny use Lightning Movement and snatch those artifacts they're holding."

Lopunny and Milotic nodded, they quickly moved with an blink of an eye.

Cyrus, Archie, Maxie and Giovanni, desperately running and holding the artifacts, but a Milotic and Lopunny came into their view, they moved like the speed of lighting, snatching the artifacts from their hands... And coming back to Ash, leaving them nothing...

"Gallade, Gardevoir, grab them, don't let them get away..." He commanded his two Pokémons.

Gallade and Gardevoir teleported to the leaders and grabbed them with Psychic.

"Why can't I break free.." Giovanni said, as he barely tried to move... But he is locked on with Psychic...

They both arrived at front of Ash again...

Ash was getting something from his backpack. He let out some ropes...

"Garchomp, help me tied them up. Gallade, Gardevoir don't let them go yet." He commanded both of his Pokémons...

Staraptor flew near with the others... Ash and Garchomp was desperately tying up the four. After they're done...

"OK, you can let them go now." He commanded Gallade and Gardevoir. They both nodded and stopped their Psychic powers. The leaders fell down with a thud.

Ash grabbed his Pokédex, and to contact Officer Jenny.

"Hello, Officer Jenny? Are you there?" He asked through video call.

"Yes, reporting for duty. So what can I help you for?" Officer Jenny responded...

"We have a very important situation. Come over this mountain, and capture Team Rocket, Team Aqua, Team Magma and Team Galactic's leaders and their grunts and Pokémons, for disturbing, attacking and capturing the Legendary Pokémons. I'm Ash Ketchum, re - took control of the Legendary Pokémons and have in custody the leaders * he pointed the camera at the leaders* and destroyed their ship. Please bring a ship to capture all of them and also the Fire Department due to I destroyed their ship. I'll pinpoint you my exact location."

Officer Jenny leaned over and saw at the map. "We got your location there, we'll be heading there also the Fire Department and we'll inform the Gym Leaders all around the region and the Elite Four to come there. We'll be bringing them all and we will arrive at approximately 10 minutes." She replied back.

"Understood..." He closed his Pokédex and waiting for their arrival.

"Ash..." Arceus called out, her femiline voice sounded hoarsely

"Arceus." Ash immediately rotated and ran to her.

She sat and grabbed Ash through Psychic, leaning her face close to his. "Thank you for saving us." She said through telepathy and nuzzled his face.

"It's my pleasure..." Ash said, fixing his hat...

* * *

_10 minutes later..._

"Arceus, how are they? Are they okay?" He asked, noticing the other Legendary Pokémons.

Arceus shook her head slowly. Ash nodded. "Guess, they're badly hurt..." He got down.

Lopunny walked closer to Ash, he called him by a loud coo, that got his attention. She pointed at the sky, informing him that the ship are coming. There are helicopters also assisting the ship... And also 'the battle pyramid'.

They saw a large ship descended near the ground... A door opened and saw the Gym Leaders and the Elite Four all around the region and also Mr. Goodshow, next to come is the soldiers and finally the Fire Department.

"ASH!" They went near Ash, who was sitting near the Legendary Pokémons.

"Everyone..." Ash yelled back.

Brandon walked up to Ash. "Are you ok Ash?" He said.

"Never better..." Ash said smiling.

"Did you do this?" Cynthia said, somewhat shocked. All of them also looked shocked.

"Yep, I destroyed the whole army in one attack." He said confidently...

"REALLY?!" They all yelled back... And Ash nodded.

Mr. Goodshow appeared behind Cynthia. "How's the Legendary Pokémons, where are they?"

"They are all here, but badly hurt, but I managed to get there in time and saved them all." He answered.

Then, Officer Jenny appeared. "Ash Ketchum, thank you for informing us, this guys also stolen Legendary Artifacts, to control them too."

"No problem, but if you're informing me to take possession of the Artifacts... Arceus will take care of it." He said, he looked at Arceus, which she is holding the Artifacts through Psychic.

"Understood.." Officer Jenny replied. "We will take care of the possession of the Legendary Pokemons, then..."

"No..." A femiline voice spoke.

They all looked at the Alpha Pokémon : Arceus. "Let Ash, take care of us... He's the one who saved us all... I gave him my gratitude." She begged.

Officer Jenny nodded. "OK... Ash you will have the responsibility of control of the Legendaries." She walked back, helping the soldiers to take imprison the Teams...

"OK..." Ash said awkwardly...

Volkner, went in front of Ash... "Ash, you just got control of the Legendary Pokémons. What are you gonna do with them...I supposed you're gonna use them against some battles... I would love to challange you."

Ash replied. "Maybe... Well, you see... there are two choices... I was thinking of the Legendary Pokémons, IF they would stay with me and be my Pokémons or they will leave and go back to their respective places in the regions... I'll respect that."

"An excellent choice it is." Mr. Goodshow said proudly. "So, currently what are you doing here?" He asked once more.

"My plans should be to re - take the 'Sinnoh League Challange' once more... And it will start next week, and my Pokémons are full trained and we will have no problem in defeating other trainers... " He answered.

Greta walked on side of Volker. "Well... we planned all to watch again at the Lily of the Battle Conference... Maybe we will see you in battle again... Don't disappoint us." She said, rubbing Ash head...

"Don't worry... maybe I'll see Tobias again and we fight again..." Ash confidently said...

Tobias appeared at front of Ash. "Make sure of that Ash..." Tobias said. "Impress me with your training... when we meet at the final round, make me proud."

"Cross my heart..." Ash said, and a finger marking a cross on his chest.

"Now, do you need help, uhhh... you know... carrying the Legendary Pokémons?" Volker asked.

"No worries guys, my Pokémon will do it... They will use their psychic powers to carry them all... Right guys?" Ash said and looked at his Pokémons. And his Pokémons nodded.

Then he grabbed his Pokédex... he started to contact someone. "Autopilot... bring the ship to my locations... were bringing in Legendary Pokémons."

"Understood..." the voice replied back...

"Ash, who's Autopilot?"

"That's the wheel robot or the captain or the system of my ship... look..." He said, pointing a finger at the west side...

They all look at where Ash's pointing, what they said a huge ship... They were all a bit shocked. They saw a huge ship with a name of AXIOM.

"That's your ship?" Mr. Goodshow asked, his voice trailed a little higher.

"Yep..." Ash answered.

"Wow, where did you find this?" Cynthia asked and looking to Ash.

"I found this, when I was exploring the mountains." He answered. "That ship was hidden due to its reflection panels that keeps this ship at invisibility... First, I bumped at it, then I touched in, then it appeared this... I went inside, that's where I met Autopilot... and made me the new captain of this ship... The rest you know..."

"Wow, now that is some history..." Mr. Goodshow said.

He smiled. Then Officer Jenny appeared at front of them... "Everyone, it's time to leave..." She ordered.

"We're coming, as soon as we're done here..." Volker said...

Officer Jenny nodded. "WE have all the teams in custody... Get back at the ship within five minutes for lift off." And they all nodded.

The Gym Leaders and Elite Four lokoed back at Ash. "Ok guys... Light wings." He commanded his Pokémons. Then his Pokémons glowed white and appeared their wings, except for Staraptor... which he's the only flying type pokemon...

"Use Psychic, to carry the Legendaries... And I will take care of the rest..." He said and his Pokémons nodded.

They all flew and using their Psychic... the Legendaries is surrounded by a pink soft glow and started to levitate... His Pokémons grabbed the other's leaving Arceus. "I'll take care of Arceus..." Ash said which also glowed white and appeared wings to, but it is a bit bigger that his Pokémons...

"Ash, you can to that too?" Tobias said in surprise.

"Yep, in training." Ash replied...

Then a yell came in... "Everyone return to the ship, we're leaving..." Officer Jenny said.

"It's time to go now... We'll see you later Ash next week." Mr. Goodshow said as waved at Ash.

"See you guys at the tournament..." He flew and grabbed Arceus using Psychic and carried her inside the ship... He saw the ship and the battle pyramid leave, as he continued carrying Arceus.

* * *

_Inside the ship..._

The ship was a spaceous inside interrior...

They arrived at the living room of the ship.

He saw that, they placed all the Legendary Pokémons at the circular bed ground. He carefully placed Arceus at the side of Giratina.

"Thank you Ash... For everything..." Arceus said weakly...

"No problem, you majesty. Now please take a wonderful rest..." He said, as he landed and returned to his original form...

Arceus closed her eyes... and went into a deep slumber... While Ash and his other Pokémon trying to fix the other Legendaries, by simply treating their wounds...

* * *

**Well everyone, the first chapter is done...**

**Well _Pokémon readers there..._**

**Please a review, it's okay if you _have flames_, just tell me...**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	3. Chapter 2 : The Recovery & Their Master

**Hey everyone, especially the Pokémon readers out there...**

**Just got back from a long day... and a reward has come to me...**

**Anyways, let's go to the second chapter of this story...**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Recovery and Their Master**

* * *

_Somewhere inside, the True Connections of Legendaries thoughts..._

_"Everyone, is everyone here?" Arceus asked... Looking at the other Legendaries. All of them nodded._

_"I can't believe it..." Latias sobbed and tears falled down her cheeks as Latios trying to comfort her partner. "My Ash... saves us all... We thought that were all gonna die... But he showed up and saved us all. Now I finally get to see him again."_

_"Yes, Latias, yes..." Latios said._

_"How can he managed to save us? I still can't believe that..." Groundon calmly said._

_Arceus lifted her head. "I'm gonna show you what happened, when you guys are all passed out." Then she let out an orb, containing the footage of what happened last night..._

_It replayed the happening of the event..._

_Then, after a two good minutes later... they were all eye - widen, as a young trainer with the help of his Pokémon, managed to defeat the villainous teams. And they were quite impressed of the move 'Double Ray Wing' and the defensive move 'Light Shield'._

_"This trainer Ash... has quite some skills." Darkrai smiled and let out a thought. "Maybe I can train this attack..." As he clenched his claws..._

_"I like this kid... he has the right to protect us." Cobalion smirked..._

_"But, there is somethin' more to it..." Cresselia said, and close her eyes and gone into a deep thought..._

_"What do you mean... by that?" Kyurem asked her._

_"Well, I have this kind of dream with him... And I saw that he all protected us... his own life..." She said softly..._

_"You are right, Cresselia. Ash saved us countless of time... And he's determination never stops... he, all rescued us back at that time... But know it's time for us to return the favor..." Arceus said and took a deep breath._

_"You mean..." Latias jolted up in surprise, hearing her words clearly._

_"Yes, Latias... He's the "Chosen One" for us..." She said condidently..._

_All of the other Legendaries looked at her..._

_"I agree with you there Arceus." Mew said. "He's the one who saved the Tree of Beginning and also protecting us from the harshness of the people in the world." She said, doing a somersault._

_"We also agree with you..." The other Legendary Pokémons' replied back._

_"And now this, is an official... We'll be all his Pokémon... at his command."_ _Arceus ended her speech._

* * *

_That morning..._

The sun was rising towards the horizon...

All the Legendary Pokémons' woken up. All of them we're covered with some bandages, gauges and antiseptic wipes...

They all feel better, but some pains still lingered in their backs... which made them growl softly.

"Why are we covered like this?" Mesprit asked, he was covered with some kind of white, soft cloth like thing.

"Look... I think Ash covered us with this... I think that's where he covered our bruises and scratches last night..." Latios answered.

"I guess, it's true..." Zekrom said, looking at his other regions of his body. "But I feel, in pain... a little bit."

"And there he is." Arceus said softly. All of them looked at the boy, he's sleeping soundly, their guessing that he's tired, all night busy fixing them up.

"He looks cute when he's sleeping." Latias giggled. She got up, she started to levitate and picked up Ash's head and laid of her stomach.

Ash stirred up in his sleep, he slowly opened his eyes. And he saw a Latias smiling at him...

His eyes looked surprise, he was actually on Latias' belly.

He sat down, he rubbed her eyes and saw the other Legendaries awake...

"Oh, uh... Good morning?" He said, and rubbed her head.

"Good morning to you too..." A combination of the voices of the Legendaries said.

"How are you feeling?" He asked and smiled...

"Well, we feel all better, but we still feeling in pain a bit." Giratina said, trying to sit up.

Ash nodded. "Well, that's a relief, I also covered your bodies with a medicine leaf to increase the restoration of your skin, those bruises and scratches looks nasty." He explained.

They were all very perplexed, a boy who is also great at healing Pokémon.

"I'm gonna remove all those gauge of you now... The wounds must be returned to their original state." He got up, and stretched a bit.

5 minutes later...

He affectionately and carefully removed all the bandages and gauges from each Legendary Pokémon, and disposing them at the trash can.

"Here..." Ash said, as he was holding a Lum Berry. "This Lum Berry, will get rid of he other pain in your body." Ash he handed each Legendary Pokémon.

They all swallowed the Lum Berry, they felt an energy surging through their body and it was removing their pain. Then after a few seconds...

"Wow... I feel better that ever..." Darkrai said, he levitated up, and also the other legendaries levitated and the other got up on their feet.

"Thank you Ash..." Mew said in her femiline voice, she rested on Ash's head.

"Ash..." Arceus said, her sweet voice started. "We all thank you again, for saving us all..."

"It's was no problem at all." He said confidently at front of the Alpha God.

"No, Ash... we wanted to thank you more than that... You saved us countless of times... with your strong determining pure soul and aura... you successfully made your self a true trainer..." Her voice raised a bit at the last word.

"What are you saying...?" Ash asked the God Pokémon. He was quite unsure what it means...

"You, Ash, we... bestow upon you this sign... 'As the Chosen One'..." She answered... using her Psychic power, he made a mark on Ash's right arm... It glowed and showed a resemblance of a mark.

Ash widen his eyes and looked at the mark on his right arm... and surprised of the word 'Chosen One'.

"Ash... please as that mark... you have the right to rule with us... Capture us and be us, your Legendary Pokémon." She said, she summoned 51 Master balls at front of him...

Ash looked at the Legendaries, he was in a deep thought... a million myriad questions runned through his head...

He slowly nodded, he grabbed all the Masterballs. "Go on, capture us." She said softly... Ash smiled and throwed all the Masterballs in the air.

"Go pokeballs." He yelled, the masterballs landed on top of each Legendary Pokémons', all of them turned into red color and sucked in the ball.

All the balls wiggled three times and a 'pow' sound came to the last. Ash smiled... "Alright, I got all the Legendary Pokémons'." He smirked and picked them all up. "All right come on out now..." He said, white light zapped out and revealing all the Legendaries.

"Wait, one question! How did it felt, when you're inside the ball?" Ash asked, a bit worried.

"Don't worry, Ash. it felt like there's a glowing power taking over us, then a flash it's gone, completely that you're ours now." Latias said, she nuzzled his head affectionately and Ash rubbed her head in return.

"Also here too..." Mesprit, Azelf and Uxie said in unison...

"Here too..." Kyogre, Groundon and Rayquaza replied...

"Ditto." Giratina, Palkia and Dialga also said...

"Also too..." As he others said...

"Ok, then..." Ash said, and he yawned.

"Looking tired, huh?" Cresselia asked her as she got close to him...

"Yep..." He responded. "It's like I took an hour sleep..." He leaned down, and closed her eyes.

"Maybe, we should also sleep for now..." Latios said. "I also feel very sleepy..."

They all looked at each other and they nodded, they leaned down and comforted their new master...

_"There's still two days left, before the Sinnoh League starts... Well I better get my Pokémons on training later..." Ash thought, but then went into a deep slumber..._

* * *

**Well my fellow readers there... Chapter two is done...**

**Also, I've seen the break down visitors on the stats and this is the results : First : Unites States, Second : United Kingdom and Third : is my country Phillipines... You guys are awesome... *raises a thumb*...**

**Now, please, can I get a review... Please, not to be rude, but I didn't get much reviews...**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	4. Chapter 3 : Training and 'Fun'

**Hello again my Pokémon readers there...**

**Welcome to the third chapter... This chapter contains a lemon or sex scenes, later on this story...**

**So yeah, let's go on with the story...**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Training and 'Fun'**

* * *

~Ash~

Ash woken up, he looked at the huge window in front, he saw the sun was up in the sky... And he's guessing it's noon.

He slowly got up... Not disturbing his Legendary Pokémons... And his escape was a success...

He went to the kitchen, which was only to the side of the living room. He poured water in the kettle, he opened the electrical stove, who's just on the tiles, and ignited the electricity converted to heat energy, while it was boiling, he opened a cabinet and grabbed a mug and a teaspoon, next, he opened another cabinet grabbing the coffee and some coffee creamer and a container of sugar.

Then in that, Ash saw Mewtwo woke up. Then Mewtwo looked up at him with a smile, and he smiled back. He walked up to the table, where Ash is doing something.

"Morning, 'Chosen One'." Mewtwo said, his voice added a low soft tone at the last two sentence.

"Good morning to you too, Mewtwo... Just call me Ash." He replied as he poured a teaspoon of honey in the mug.

"Ok then, Ash." Mewtwo nodded, then he loked at what Ash's makin'. "Is that coffee you're makin'? Mewtwo asked.

"Yeah, why... you know this drink?" He curiously said.

"Yeah... When I first drinked it, it was quite delicious, despite the little bitter taste." Mewtwo said, looking like he was in a deep thought.

"You want me to make you one?" He asked and grabbed another mug.

"Thank you, please." Mewtwo said and nodded.

Ash poured some coffee, creamer, honey sugar in the mug. They saw the kettle smoking, Ash hurriedly turned off the stove, he used an cloth to handle the handle of the kettle, he carefully poured the hot water in the mugs.

The mixtures where beginning to spread, and as Ash washed the kettle, he stirred the mugs repeatedly.

After that, he carefully lifted the spoon and placed it down,he stored the stuff back in the cabinet. And he lifted the mugs and gave the other one to Mewtwo. "Careful, it's hot..." He warned him.

He smirked and took a sip of the coffee. "Wow..." He exclaimed. "I've never taste this kind of coffee before."

"Because it has some honey in it, and I thought you would like it." He explained, seeing Mewtwo took another sip.

"That's why?" Mewtwo said, as he looked at the cup. "So, what are you doing this day?" He asked Ash.

"Well, I should train my Pokémon for the upcoming 'Sinnoh League' at Lily of the Valley Conference." He answered.

"Ohhh..." Mewtwo answered quite surprised. "I remember that, you lost after the semi finals, you got beaten by that man called Tobias right?" Mewtwo asked, he recalled the day when he saw Ash at the Sinnoh League.

"Yeah... that guy. I never knew his Pokémons that strong." He said, he drank his coffee leaving it empty and he placed it in the sink. "Well, I gotta train my Pokémon now. See me at the Training Gym, if you want." He said, leaving and grabbing the 8 pokeballs and left the room.

Then, the other Legendaries woken up, they stretched a bit and and yawned. Mewtwo walked near the rest.

"Mewtwo, where's Ash?" Latias asked him, seeing he woke up before them.

"He went to the Training Gym here, training his other Pokémon. And a little chat." Mewtwo answered and smirked at the last word. "Wanna watch?"

"Yeah, I wanna see how he train his Pokémon." Kyurem said. He still remembered the moves he saw, when they were at the 'Deep Thoughts of Legendaries'.

"Well, let's go then..." He said and started walking, the others started to levitate, flying and walked as they followed Mewtwo.

_Then after a few minutes of walking..._

"Ahhh, this is the room." Mewtwo said, as he saw a plate entitled next to the door 'Training Gym'.

"Let's go in..." Arceus said, her proud voice spoke.

As they got in, the lights are illuminating the whole court, they saw Ash in the middle, with his Pokémon : Lucario, Garchomp, Floatzel, Lopunny, Milotic, Gallade, Gardevoir and Staraptor.

* * *

Ash darted his head and looked at the door, and saw his Legendary Pokémons went in.

"Good morning, my Legendaries." He greeted them sweetly.

"Good morning to you too, Ash." The Legendaries greeted back.

"What are you doing here?" Ash asked them.

"Mewtwo said that you're gonna train you Pokémons now, we come'd by to watch." Latios answered.

Ash nodded. "Ok then, why don't you seat down in the bleachers then." He pointed a finger to the side, where the bleachers are located.

As the Legendaries sat down, they attentively looked at Ash.

"Okay, guys. I'll be showing you a new attack move." Ash said, he grabbed his right forearm with his left hand, holding firmly and his palm open.

"Okay, watch this..." He said, then after a few seconds, a blue aura glowed in his arms, then the aura disappeared then his arms are covering with a bolt streak of blue lightning and also hitting the ground.

The Legendaries widen their eyes, seeing Ash makes a lightning with his arms, then Ash raised his head.

"This is called 'Lightning Blade'. Now, I'm gonna hit the dummy over there." Ash said, as he faced the body like dummy.

Then, he ran and his right hand still the Lightning Blade continued. "Haaaaa- Lightning Blade." He yelled and stabbed the dummy, making contact with the dummy, the dummy flew up and broke to pieces.

He looked back, and saw all of his Pokémon were surprised. "Now, guys... why don't you try?"

_"But how?"_ Milotic asked telepathically.

"Lucario, Garchomp, Floatzel, Lopunny, Gallade and Gardevoir... try concentrating your aura to your right arm... then try to fuse it with your energies." Ash gave them an advise, they concentrated their aura into their right hand/paw, then the 6 of them were able to successfully did it, they were exactly doing the same formation as Ash did a while ago, they started to practice more while the Legendaries were in deep thought.

"Milotic, Staraptor, come here." He commanded his two Pokémon.

Milotic levitated and Staraptor walked near Ash.

"Okay, Staraptor try concentrating your aura on your right wing." He commanded his Staraptor, Staraptor concentrated his aura through his right wing then it glowed and transformed into a lightning state.

"And for you Milotiic, since you've got no paws, try concentrating your aura to your tail..." He commanded his beautiful Milotic.

Milotic tried to concentrated her aura into her tail, she had trouble concentrating her aura in her tail.

"You can do it, Milotic, try again..." He said, trying to encourage his Milotic, he got close to her Pokémon.

She, tried to concentrate her aura, then it glowed and an electricity surged at first, she then tried to control her aura, and she succeeded. Her tail was now making a streak of electricity throughout a small circumference.

"There you go, my girl. You mastered the move." He said and caressing her cheek. And Milotic smiled and licked and nuzzle his cheek. _"No thank you Ash."_

* * *

_Back at the Legendaries..._

"Wow, how does he do that?" Latios questioned, amazed at what Ash's attack.

Then Mew shot up. "I think... he also, have the same aura as Sir Aaron... I quite remember that." Her childish voice said, and remenbered that he used his aura to revive her.

"I guess so too, I can even felt his aura." Arceus said and looked at Ash...

"I want to train that move." Darkrai said as he clenched his claws.

"You know what, let's all train... Were all his Pokémons you know." Keldeo said and jumped up.

"Your point is right Keldeo. Let's ask him!" Virizion tensed up, the other Legendaries nodded in agreement.

They all got up, some of them walked up and levitated, they started to move near Ash.

* * *

~Ash~

"Ok, now guys, you'd mastered that move... Return." Ash said, as he holded 8 of the pokeballs and each of them went colored red and turned into a light and went inside the ball.

Then, Ash places all the pokeballs in his pocket. He rotated his head at his Legendaries, but eventually he found them in front of him.

Ash saw them looking at him. "Uhhh, what do you want guys? Got a problem?" He asked, they're all looking at him... and Ash thought it's kinda creepy.

"Ummm... can you also train us like that Learning new moves something like that." Entei answered.

Ash smiled. "Well, I could teach all the moves I trained on all my Pokémons." He said.

"Well, can we get started?" Ash asked them again...

"Yes..." All his Legendaries answered.

_A few minutes..._

He explained again that how the Lightning Blade attack can use, the other Legendaries used their paws to generate their aura into the paws and they actually succeeded, the others used their horns to charge their aura and transformed them into bolt streak of electricity.

But, the trouble is Giratina, he doesn't have any arms but feet. "Um, Ash? How could I do this attack when I've got no arms?" He explained.

Ash placed a finger under his chin, then an idea came in his mind. "Ok, how bout' this? Transform to your Origin form." He said.

Giratina nodded, he glowed brightly and his appearance changed, having no feet on his body and replaced with 3 spikes on the each side, 4 gold edged spikes, 2 on each side of his tail and his wings were replaced like a streamer liked wings appeared on his back.

"Now... try to concentrate your aura through your wings." HE, again explained that how's this gonna work.

Giratina, looked at his wings, he concentrated his aura in his wings, then a lightning streak appeared, Giratina kept on charging his aura into his wings and more lightning streaks came out.

"There you go... Oh, and I also forgot to tell you, combines this attack with 'extreme speed' to directly hit your opponent quickly." Ash explained.

The Legendaries nodded and tried to dispate the lightning, which they all succeeded.

"Alright..." Ash nodded. "Next is Spiralling Sphere, this attack is quite simple. You need to concentrate your aura on your hand, and try to make a formation of a ball with your aura." He explained.

"Watch how I do it." Ash said and raised his right arm, then he looked at his arm, trying to form his aura. Then, an aura came out of his hand, he controlled it by spinning the aura by his hand, when it is on a full circle quite similar to a pokeball, then at the full groown of the aura ball, then it thin like blade aura formed outside the ball.

They were all surprised again, turning auras into an attack form was really fascinating.

"This attack will fly your opponent into the air, then it exploded into a huge sphere of aura." He said, then the ball stopped and disintegrated.

"What happened to the ball?" Latias asked, feeling he didn't saw that the ball disappeared.

"I stopped it, this attack can stop at anytime, if you shut off you aura into your hand. Why don't you try it?" Ash convienced them.

All of them, tried to concentrate their auras to their paws, the others done it on their heads.

"It may explode on the first try." Ash warned them

Latias, was so busy looking at Ash, but she didn't focus on the aura ball, an explosion occured and Latias fell down and stopped levitated.

"Oh no..." Ash said, he picked up Latias and tried to shake her body.

Latias, opened her eyes, seeing Ash close to his face. She looked away, blushing and Ash giggled. "It exploded, looks like you're not focused, try again Latias." He lifted her, as she tried to regain her levitate.

She smiled and she reached her paws up, she concentrated her power in her hand. Then a round ball appeared on her hand, nest to that is the thin bladed aura came out.

"There you go, Latias, there you go." He exclaimed, seeing she finally got the hang of it.

"YAY!" She said, she throwed the Spiralling Sphere at the wall, creating a huge circular damage. "Oh no..."

"That's the power of the 'Spiralling Sphere'." Ash said. "And I think that's enough training for now..." He announced.

"Wait, can you teach us that defence move called 'Light Shield'?" Darkrai asked.

He looked at Darkrai. "That's a very advanced move... You'll need to release your own aura and energies for this... I only trained my Pokémon this technique wisely. And it can be very tiring. too." He explained, but he though that it was not a bad idea.

"But can we learn that move?" Cresselia asked, her sweet voice echoed.

"IF you'll use this wisely." He warned them, but all of them nodded.

"Ok then... to use this move... as what I have said a while ago, you need to release your energies and aura out your bodies." He explained.

They quickly let out their aura and energies, combined together and it formed a blue circular shield...

"There, I think you got it." He said, seeing his Pokémon that they were surrounded with a light blue shield.

Then, before he announced that the training will end... "Wait, there's one more move, you'll need to learn. And that is 'Light Regeneration'." He said.

"Light... what?" Arceus said, she's quite confused about what Ash said.

"Light Regeneration... This is an healing move, sacrificing your own energies and being renew with another one, but the same energies... like you're health and your energy are completely replenished."

"Just like my Lunar dance?" Cresselia asked, hearing if it is quite similar to her special move.

"Yes, but it will replenish your own energies and health." He answered, and Cresselia nodded.

_After a few minutes of explanation..._

"There, I think you know those moves for now... I think it's time to end our training here." He finally announced, and he stretched his body.

"Yup..." Victini said. "Let's go and rest..." He complied.

"Agree..." The other Legendary Pokémon said as they left the training room, leaving Arceus, Latias and Ash behind.

"Ash..." Arceus called.

"Yes, Arceus, what is it?" He wondered and looked at the Alpha Pokémon.

"May you hide these artifacts..." She said, then artifacts are floating towards him.

"Sure, I can keep them in my trophy room." He said. "Follow me..." He, again said and the two Pokémon followed him.

_"Ash, I'm gonna do it tonight with you..." Latias thought, thinking about her scheme later..._

* * *

_30 seconds later..._

They arrived at a door and the door entitled 'Trophy Room'.

As they went inside, Arceus and Latias saw a whole different kinds of badges in each picture frame.

Ash, walked and kneeled down at the chest. He opened it and saw, a whole different kinds of books, he moved the books into one side, leaving the other part un - occupied.

He looked at the two Legendaries, they were all looking at his badges he received when he's on his dreams becoming a Pokémon Master.

"Arceus, place all the arfifacts of the ground please." He commanded Arceus, trying to get her attention.

Arceus, looked at Ash and she placed the artifacts next to Ash. "Here..." She said.

Ash nodded, he picked up the artifacts carefully and placing them inside the chest, after that's done, he closed the chest.

"I'm gonna return with the others." Arceus said as she left the room.

"Okay..." He said, as he standed up noticing Latias was still here. "What's wrong Latias? Don't you want to join them?" He asked, as he affectionately rubbed her cheek.

Latias, placed her head onto his chest. "No, I rather spend my time with you..." She said.

"Oh, well okay then." He said and rubbed his head. Then went out of the Trophy Room.

_"Oh well, I wanna spend my time with Latias for now, I have no more things to do for now..." He thought and looked at Latias, he didn't even forget that kiss she gave him, after he left Altomare Island. He wanted to ask that question to a more secluded place, it was rather an opportunity to talk with her, so he decided to go to the gardens of the ship._

They went pass the living room, which the other Legendaries were asleep. _"Hmmm, maybe their tired from all that training. they deserve a good rest." He thought and proceeded._

They passed another door, he saw a door and an plate entitled 'Garden Room'. He went inside as well as Latias...

They saw the garden was full of bearing fruits and a tree in the middle with the wall as a huge window as seen the clouds passing by.

"Latias..." He called her name. "Come here..." As Ash sat down by the tree...

Latias smiled and laid her body on Ash. "Yes?" She said, her voice quitely raised.

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked her as he affectionally rubbed her neck.

Latias' smiles widen, excited about what Ash was about to say. "Go on..."

"Why did you kiss me when you handed the poster to me, back at Altomare?" He asked.

Latias blushed and a tear fell down on her cheek. "Well, uh... It's because, Ashy... it's because..." Her voice quivered, and she slightly gulped.

Ash found Latias face were tearing up... And that could only mean one thing... "Latias, do you love me?" He asked, also his face were red.

Latias face were almost on Ash's face... "Yes, Ash, yes..." She said nervously, she hugged him tightly, waiting for his answer that he also love him.

"I love you too, Latias." Ash said sweetly. Latias looked at his hazel irises, waning him to kiss him. She acted on impulse, he kissed him ever so slightly and he kissed her ever so sweetly. He placed a hand behind her head, trying to deepen the kiss, which Latias obliged. They ended the kiss for a few minutes, a treasured minutes for the both of them.

Ash, placed his hand on Latias' face. Wiping off the tears formed at her face.

"I love you, Ash." Latias said, nuzzling his face with hers.

"I love you too, Latias." Ash responded back, also nuzzling her face.

"Please, prove it to me..." Latias begged...

Ash, was slightly surprised about this, Latias wanted to mate with him.

"Latias, I'm a human and you're a Pokémon, there's now way that we could be together." He said seriously.

"I know that, Ash. Please prove it to me..." She begged again, licking his cheek.

Since Ash got no choice, he decided to do it so... "Alright, Latias. I'll do it."

Latias smiled, he felt a warm sensation in her belly, he raised herself a bit and can see Ash's 18 inch cock fully erect.

Latias lowered herself and pulled his shorts down, seeing his huge penis, she licked the top of it.

Ash moaned as Latias kept on licking his dick. "Ahhh, Latias, that feels so good."

Hearing his voice, Latias sucked his member down her mouth. Ash, on the other hand kept on moaning, saliva drooling out of her mouth, he grabbed Latias' head and pushed it down deeper.

...

After a few minutes, Ash was getting close, he felt liquid coming up on his dick, as he was ready cum.

"Latias, I'm gonna-" he said, as he released his seed inside Latias' mouth. Jets after jets of his cum in Latias' mouth, she sucked it not leaving any wasted drop.

After a few seconds, he stopped, Latias removed his cock from her mouth, she smiled as some white liquid trailed down in her lips.

Then, Ash pulled her down, seeing her wet vulva leaking, he placed a finger at the entrance, slowly rubbing up and down. Latias moaned of the actions of Ash.

"Wow, you're really wet..." He said, he felt juices leaking more out of her vulva.

Like there's not time left, he inserted his cock inside her, at the first thrust, they shiver and moaned. Ash looked at her, she looks like in pain.

"Latias, are you okay? Do you want me to stop?" He asked, desperately don't want to suffer Latias.

"No, Ash... It feels so good, please continue." She begged, wanting to get to the moment.

Ash, thrusted in and out his cock from Latias, she moaned and moaned as Ash, goes faster... "Oh,Ash... this felels so good. AHHH!-" She yelled.

Ash kept on thrusting and thrusting, until, he felt another orgasm coming up.

"Latias, I'm almost there." HE warned her.

"Go on, let it all out inside me." She said.

And with one final thrust, he dug his cock deep inside Latias and released his semen. Latias, again moaned as she felt a warm sentation in her lower region.

After that, he breathe deeply, emptying his pump of semen inside Latias... He removed his cock from her vulva. And he rubbed her neck, and she purred.

"Thank you, Ash." She softly said, as he hugged him and squealed in delight.

Ash just giggled and closed his eyes... taking a nap, Latias looked at his face and he licked his cheek, also went to sleep, sheeing the sun in goin' down.

_"Well, the event starts tomorrow, I better get ready." Ash thought, he just let it all down and went into a succumb sleep._

* * *

**Well my fellow ****Pokémon readers, third chapter is done...**

******The next, is the challenge of the Sinnoh...**

******How give a review and how bout' some replies at the lemon...**

******I just got literally much reviews, and that pleases me alot...**

******I**

******I**

******I**

******V**


	5. Chapter 4 : The Sinnoh League : Part 1

**Well, my fellow Pokémon readers, this is another installment of this story.**

**The battle begins, right here and now...**

**Let's proceed...**

* * *

**Chapter 4 The Sinnoh League : Part 1**

* * *

The sun was rising up the horizon...

The light entered the garden, like a pure light was purifying the entire place.

Ash stirred up in his sleep... the light shining in the room.

He slowly got up, not wanting to disturb Latias, but he bumped his elbow on her side, making her jolt up in surprise.

"Ash, what's wrong?" She asked him, she stated to levitate and nuzzle his chest.

"Well, today is the Sinnoh League at the Lily of the Valley Conference... I registered and try to take the championship trophy... Now, I must get ready." He explained, they both got up and started to leave the garden.

Ash removed his t-shirt and went to the living room, which he found the legendaries were awake.

"Good morning..." He warmly greeted, and waved at them.

"Good morning to you too, Ash." They greeted back. Latias sat down on the couch joining the others."

They saw him gone inside the bathroom, holding a towel and some clothes.

"Latias? What's Ash up to now?" Celebi asked, she jumjed oh her stomach.

"He's gonna go to the tournament at Lily of the Valley Conference." She answered. "He's trying to win the champoinship trophy."

"Wait, that's at Sinnoh right?" Arceus asked.

Latias nodded. "Well' I'm gonna help him win, no matter what it takes..." She confidently said.

"Well, he trained us... So there's no problem in losing." Regigigas confronted.

For a few minutes... Ash went out of the bathroom, he was wearing a black pants, he's torso wore a polo shirt, dark blue below his abdomen and light blue above his shoulder. He sat down on the couch, fixing his pants, as he worn his red shoes, his black and fixng his trusty ol' cap.

"There... Now, that I'm dressed, mihgt as well as get there early." He said, looking at his Legendary Pokémon, they were all looking at him with concern.

"Uhhh, what's wrong you guys?" He asked, he's starting to feel a little awkward.

"Can, we come with you? To win the Sinnoh League." Arceus asked, raising up. _"We will not let you down..." She thought._

Ash is in a trance for a few seconds, but he let out a smile. "Of course, that would be awesome." He said.

He walked and grabbed the pokeballs. "Return..." He pointed all the pokeballs at the Legendaries.

Then all of them were inside the pokeballs. He, then standed up and hid them all in his backpack.

He walked out of the room, he went to the launch bay, he opened the door, he grabbed Latios' pokeball.

"Latios, come on out..." He pointed the pokeball on the ground, then a white lightning came out and Latios appeared.

"Latios, would you mind taking me a lift to the Lily of the Valley Conference, please?" He asked him.

"Of course, Ash. Hop on my back." Latios answered as he lowered his hover.

Ash nodded, he climbed on Latios' back, then Latios flew away from the ship, and the door closes automatically.

* * *

They took the skies, feeling the warm and cold air shivering their spines.

Ash got a look out of the Stadium below. "Latios, let's go down there." He said, and Latios cooed and dive on the ground.

Latios landed at the front of the entrance of the stadium, he got off Latios and he rubbed his head. "You did good today, Latios..." He said as he grabbed his pokeball. "Return." He pointed the ball at Latios, and a red radiant energy zapped him and went inside the ball.

As he stored the pokeball in his bag, he went to the door of the stadium. He saw many trainers applying for the tournament, some of them were sitting at the side for the tournament to start.

"ASH! Over here!" A voice echoes out the room. Ash rotated his head and saw Mr. Goodshow and Cynthia.

"Hey guys..." He yelled as he runned towards them. "When does the tournament starts?"

"Starts about 5 minutes..." A voice called. The three rotated and saw Tobias.

"Tobias!" Ash exclaimed. "You're here to watch, too..." He questioned him.

Tobias eyes widened. "Yeah, I said that when were on the mountain, remember?"

Ash thought of something and his head snapped back. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot... just a little buys taking care of the Legendaries." He said as he scratched his back.

Mr. Goodshow looked at Ash. "Speaking of which, what happened to the Legendary Pokémon Ash?" He asked him.

"Well, a few days later, when I'm taking care of them, they gave me this sign..." He said ah he showed the mark on his right forearm. "And I'm their 'Chosen One' and became their my Pokémon." He raised his voice to the last word.

Mr. Goodshow abacked from the situation. "Wow, maybe you'd been a great word for them."

"You're gonna win the League in no time..." Cynthia said, as he touched his back.

"Well... I'm not gonna use Legendary Pokémons until I get to the final... Only using my ordinary Pokémons with full training potential at day." He announced.

"Well be better look forward with your battle, Ash. See you later." The three walked away and headed from the stadium door.

"See you later." Ash said, his voice slowly faded.

* * *

An announcer step on the stage of the stadium.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Welcome to the Lily of the valley Conference Sinnoh League..." The crowd widely screamed and cheered to this event.

"Now, a special guests arrived at this event to watch. Meet all the Gym Leaders and the Elite Four on all regions." The announcer said as he introduced the people sitting at the bleachers, they all clapped and cheered for them.

* * *

_To the bleachers..._

"Well, I know this is a good show." Brandon smirked and lift his feet and fixed his shoes.

"Yep, we'll be seeing Ash fighting... Let's see how he's improved, like the last time." Volkner said, waiting for the arrival.

"Oh, you're gonna be in a big surprise later when or if Ash makes it to the finals." Cynthia warned them...

"What do you mean?" Iris asked her, looking at the blonde champion.

"You'll see..."

* * *

"And now, 88 competitors arrived and registered here in this event. and their divided at 22 people at Block A, Block B, Block C and Block D. Now will start at Block A, first off... the first trainer, he's from Pallet Town and the champion of all the regions, and now competing this last League He's Ash Ketchum." He introduced him.

Ash walked out of the hole, and appeared himself, the crowd cheered from his appearance.

"Next in the other side, he's a boy, with undertemined feelings for winning each fight. He's Sid." The announcer said, pointing at the opposite side, a boy, rather a large one, wearing a black t-shirt, and brown outdoor shorts.

Ash was surprise, he never seen Sid for 5 years now. "Hey Sid!" He yelled.

"Hey, Ash. Better get ready, this is gonna be a huge battle." Sid yelled back. And Ash smirked.

The referee went in the middle of the field. "Now this is a 3 on 3 battle pokemon, the winner declares if none of any Pokémon were unable to battle. And Begin." The referee announced and raised both of the flags.

"Scizor, I choose you." Sid three a pokeball and appeared Scixor.

Ash grabbed a pokeball in his bag. "Alright, Garchomp, standby for battle." He said, pointing the pokeball in the ground and appeared Garchomp.

"Scizor. X-Scissors now!" Sid commanded Scizor, Scizor jumped in the air crossing his pinchers and released a stretch of light forming an X

_"Garchomp, let's communicate telepathically, and show how we trained for ok." Ash spoke in his mind and Garchomp let out a nod._

The X-Scissor attack was directly heading to Garchomp. _"Garchomp, use extreme speed to go behind Scizor and attack with Lightning Blade."_ He commanded him, without making any movements or hints.

Garchomp disappeared in a flash, dodging the X-Scissor. "Huh, where is he?" Sid, looking confused.

"Amazing folks, Garchomp disappeared in a flash, but now where is he?" An announcer spoke up.

Scizor remained flying, keeping his guard up. Garchomp appeared behind him and his right paw electrified. Scizor rotated and saw Garchomp but, Garchomp stabbed Scizor in the chest, sending jolts of electricity to his body, sending him down like a missile.

"Scizor, NO!" Sid screamed. But they landed on the ground with a loud thud, Garchomp right paw, still releasing electricity and the Scizor down.

The referee raised Sid's flag. "Scizor is unable to battle. Garchomp is the winner." Garchomp went back to its place.

The crowd screamed and cheered in delight, seeing a attack from Garchomp. _"Good work Garchomp." _Ash said.

* * *

_At the bleachers..._

"What happened? How did he take out Scizor like that with one attack?" Iris asked the others.

"What kind of attack is that?" Volkner requested answers.

Brandon smirked. "I guess, he trained his Pokemons very well..."

"I would never seen an attack like that." Tobias said in delight.

"That goes to show that how he trains his pokemons." Mr. Goodshow inquired.

* * *

Back at the field...

"Scizor, return." Sid pointed out a pokeball at Scizor and Scizor disappeared. "You take a good rest."

He hid in inside his pocket, and grabbed another pokeball. "Alright, Shiftry come out." He pointed the pokeball and Shftfry appeared.

"Shiftry..." Shiftry growled.

"And Sid's called out his second pokemon." The announcer called.

"Alright, Shiftry use Leaf Tornado..." Shiftry made a tornado with leaf's covering it.

_"Garchomp, quickly use extreme speed and use Lightning Blade again."_ Ash commanded his Garchomp.

Garchomp, disappeared again and appeared behind Shiftry while charging the Lightning Blade, he stabbed Shiftry at the back, Shiftry screamed in pain stopping the Leaf Tornado attack and he bailed down to the ground. And Garchomp returned to its formal place.

Again, the referee raised Sid's flag. "Shiftry is unable to battle. Garchomp wins."

Sid grit his teeth, no doubting Ash and his Pokemon is that strong. "Return." Sid, called his Shiftry back to his pokeball.

"Since I got no choice, go Flygon." He said appearing Flygon at front.

"Third match, begin." the referee screamed.

"Flygon, dragon claw." Sid desperately commanded his Flygon. Flygon claw's glowed brightly.

"Again." He commanded Garchomp, Garchomp, this time charged his right paw with powerful destructive energy.

Garchomp dashed behind Flygon, glaring at him. "Now, Flygon, Dragon Claw." Flygon claw were almost near Garchomp's face, he disappeared and went behind Flygon, Garchomp stabbed Flygon's neck and making him yell in pain, then Garchomp stopped and Flygon down on the ground.

Again. the referee. "Flygon is unable to battle. Which means the victory goes to Ash." As he pointed his flag to Ash, The crowd yelled and cheered for the victorious one.

Ash walked to Sid. "That was a good battle, Sid."

Sid, looked up. "Yeah Ash, that was a good battle." He shaked hands with Ash.

"I hope we can battle again in the future" Sid hoped.

"Yeah." Ash smiled and Garchomp hugged Ash. "You done a great job today Garchomp."

Garchomp cooed in delight. "Well, see you later Ash, I'm gonna watch you and the other's battle." Sid said as he left.

"Hmmm..." Ash thought, he saw the leaders talking to each other. "Maybe, they're impressed with my training." He smirked and Garchomp returned to his ball, and waited for the next battle.

_Timelapse..._

_He won 4 more battles using his Garchomp and Lucario in the battle. He was in the semi - finals..._

"This is it, I'm in the semi - finals. Now just 2 more battle I need to win. And I'll be the champion, with the help of my Legendaries this time." He thought, even if he's like showing off or getting arrogant, but netherless, he will do his best to win.

* * *

**Well dear Pokémon readers... That was an intense chapter, I only made this for hours.**

**Now part 2 of this will be next...**

**How bout' a review? Please...**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	6. Chapter 5 : The Sinnoh League : Part 2

**Hello again my fellow, Pokémon readers out there...**

**This is another chapter to go on with the story...**

**Now, the real battles come's on...**

* * *

**Chapter 5 : The Sinnoh League : Part 2**

* * *

Ash was waiting for the announcement of the winners from Block B, Block C and Block D.

"And here's the finalist of the battle of Block A, Block B, Block C and Block D." The huge screen appeared the pictures and at Block A, he saw his picture at first. Then, when it gets to Block B, by Ash... he saw Paul's face. Ash widen his eyes, Paul was also in the battle too, then Block C picture appeared that it was Barry, and in Block D it was Trip. This was a coincidentally a huge surprise.

He smirked, seeing his friends made it this far, but now. maybe he'll know who's gonna challenge him. _"They really did their best to make it this far."_ He thought.

"And now, shuffling the players." The announcer said, the pictures are shuffling left to right and up and down, in a rapid speed. After a few seconds, it stopped and the results are : Ash vs Barry and Paul vs Trip.

"Ohhh, I'll be facing Barry again..." He remembered, his friend who also joined on his journey, remembering how he was always arrogant and showing off.

"Now the first match, Ash versus Barry will begin in a few minutes." The announcer called.

_Few minutes later..._

Ash and Barry are on their respective side on the field.

"Hey, Ash? Nice moves your Pokémon got." He said, his voice sounded determined.

"Why... thanks." He replied, as he dusted of his shirt.

"You ready?" Barry asked, holding a pokeball.

"You bet!" Ash responded back, grabbing a pokeball.

"The semi - finals is about to begin, this is a 6 on 6 battle, the rules is still the same, now begin." The referee announced.

"Roserade, come on out..." Barry throwed his pokeball and appeared Roserade.

"Garchomp, I choose you." Ash throwed his pokeball and revealed Garchomp.

"Roserade, use 'Weather ball'." Barry commanded his Roserade. Roserade began charging a white ball into her paw/flower paw, since the weather is sunny, the ball changed color into orange.

_"Alright, Garchomp. Same tactics."_ Ash said to Garchomp, still telepathically.

Garchomp charged his aura on his right paw, then barrage of lightning appeared of his paw. Then Roserade released the ball, directly straight Garchomp, but eventually he dashed away appearing behind and stabbed her back, sending electricity all in Roserade, she screamed in pain and she bailed down, swirl in her eyes.

The referee raised Barry's flag. "Roserade is unable to battle, Garchomp wins."

The crowd yelled and cheered for the first victory. "Roserade..." Barry said as he picked his Roserade up.

"Ro... se... rade." She muttered slowly. "Take a good rest, Roserade." As he, again returned his Pokémon.

Ash on the other hand, smiled at Barry as he treats her Pokémon.

Barry hid the pokeball inside his pocket and grabbing another pokeball. "Hitmonlee, let's go." He throwed the pokeball and appeared Hitmonlee.

"Hitmonlee, use 'Close Combat' quickly." Barry commander his Pokémon. Hitmonlee is running towards Garchomp to attack.

_"Alright, Garchomp, use 'Spiralling Sphere'."_ Ash commanded. Garchomp, this time raised his right paw, charging blue aura on his paw, then it formed a small ball and thin propeller like blades came out.

* * *

_At the bleachers..._

"Wow, it that an 'Aura Sphere'?" Cynthia asked.

"No, it's quite different." Iris exclaimed. "But I've never seen an attack move like that."

"Ash, is quite full of surprises." Mr. Goodshow said... Seeing what's next will happen.

* * *

_Back to the field..._

Garchomp, throwed the Sphere and hitting Hitmonlee straightforward and launched into the sky and an large aura ball created and exploded.

"Hitmonlee, NO!" Barry yelled, seeing his Hitmonlee falling to the sky and made impact in the ground, and swirls in his eyes.

The referee raised Barry's flag again. "Hitmonlee is unable to battle. Garchomp wins."

The crowd again yelled and cheered from that new attack move.

"Hitmonlee, return." He pointed his pokeball at Hitmonlee and went inside, he grabbed another pokeball.

"Alright, Aggron come on out." He pointed his pokeball out, and Aggron appeared. "Use 'Heavy Slam' now." He immeadiately commanded Aggron, Aggron jumped into the air, heading down at a incredible rate of speed.

_"Garchomp, quickly dodge it, use extreme speed to get into the sky and use 'Draco Meteor'."_ Ash immediately commanded his Pokemon.

Garchomp, immediately use extreme speed to get out of the impact, a large crash made as Aggron missed, he dashed up to the sky, charging an orange orb and he launches it into the sky, then exploded, making a barrage of meteors.

"Aggron, use 'Iron Defence'." Barry immediately said to his pokemon.

Aggron covered himself and glowing a bit white. The meteors crashed at the field, Aggron barely holds on the meteors.

"Now, use 'Metal Burst'." He said. Aggron was now charging a white ball in his mouth.

"Light Shield now." Ash yelled, finally started to speak. Garchomp, powers are coming out of Garchomp, the beam was unleashed. Then a loud explosion came in contact and covering with smoke.

Barry grinned. "Did I get it?" He said, as he reassured.

Once the smoke cleared... "NO!" He yelled, Garchomp was inside a blue shield.

"Right on time, now 'Draco Meteor Barrage'." he yelled, Garchomp began to charge 6 orange balls into his body.

"Quickly, Aggron while we have the chance, use 'Solar Beam' full POWER!" Barry said. Aggron quickly charged a white ball, the beam was unleashed and Garchomp launched the 6 orbs into the skies, hitting Garchomp as he yelled in pain.

The orbs exploded and made a huge downfall of meteors, then they all made impact and made a huge explosion.

After the smoke was cleared, the two Pokémon were down. "Both Pokémons are unable to battle, this match is a draw." The referee announced.

"What an amazing sight, folks. This is gonna be a heck of a battle. Both Pokémons are down cause' of the attacks, leaving Barry 3 Pokémons left and Ash still has 5." The announcer spoke, as the crowd cheered.

* * *

_Back to the bleachers..._

"Wow, this battle is getting intense." Iris said, stunned.

"I never knew this battle can get more... serious" Volkner said, still thinking.

"You said it." Cynthia responded. "And, I can't believe that he took out Barry's 3 Pokémon Garchomp, alone."

"Well, maybe as we need to look more further to the battle." Mr. Goodshow inquired.

"Maybe." Tobias said... he never thought that Ash's Pokémon was that strong...

* * *

_Back to the field..._

"Return" They both said, as they returned their Pokémon in their pokeballs.

Barry grabbed another pokeball. "Now, Heracross, let's go." Then a Heracross appeared.

"And, there's Barry's fourth Pokémon. What's Ash's next Pokemon will be?" The announcer said, waiting for the answer.

Ash, hid Garchomp's pokeball inside his bag and grabbed another pokeball, but the color was white with a blue triangle ontop. _"No time like now..." _He thought as he smiled in front of Barry.

"Let's go, Latios, come out now." He throwed the pokeball, and appeared Latios.

"I don't believe it folks, it an Eon Pokémon, Latios." The announcer muttered. The crowd looked at the Legendary Pokémon.

* * *

To the bleachers...

Cynthia smiled. "I guess, he wants this to take this seriously." Cynthia said.

"You said it, Cynthia." Tobias said looking at the Eon Pokemon. "Let's see how Latios strong can be."

* * *

_Back again at the field..._

"What, a, Legendary P-Pokémon? HOW?!" Barry stuttered, looking nervously at the Eon Legendary.

Ash just smirked. "Hey, Barry, let's take this seriously!" He said, loud enough for him to hear it.

Barry grit his teeth, having that he has no choice but to fight back... "Heracross, 'Megahorn'." He commanded Heracross.

Heracross' horn brightly shine and dashed to Latios.

_"Latios, I'm talking telepathically, so do as I say."_ He spoke inside Latios' head and Latios cooed. _"Dodge it, and use 'Double Ray Wing'."_

Latios quickly ascended into the air, as Heracross attack misssed, he glowed yellow bright, releasing power shockwave and a large dragon roared and appeared. Latios dived down and made contact with Heracross and a huge destructive explosion occured.

After the smoke cleared, Latios is levitated on top of a downed Heracross.

"Heracross, is unable to battle. Latios wins.:" The referee said.

"Amazing folks, Latios just took down Heracross in one attack, a rather powerful one that is." The announcer stated.

Barry gritted his teeth, seeing Ash's Pokémon were strong. "Heracross, return."

He grabbed another pokeball. "Serperior, come on out." A green snaked grass type Pokémon came into his view. "Use Leaf Storm, now." The serpent released a wind of sharp leaves, creating a vortex and launched the attack.

"Latios, quick dodge and finish this quickly with 'Lightning Blade'." He said through Latios head. As the Leaf Storm were almost to Latios, he dashed away and avoiding the attack. He raised his hand and electricity surged around his arm.

"Ohhh, not that attack again, quickly Serperior dodge it." Barry clenched his fist.

Latios on the other hand, he dashed in the speed of light, stabbed Serperior in the head and crashed into the ground.

"No, SERPERIOR!" He yelled, seeing his Serperior down with swirl in his eyes.

Again, the referee raised Barry's flag. "Serperior is unable to battle. Latios winds again." The referee stated.

"Once again, folks. Latios completely taked Serperior down." The announcer jublicated.

* * *

_Again with the Gym Leaders and the Elite Four..._

"Wow, I would never thought that Ash's Pokémon were this strong?" Anabel said, in surprise.

"Ash is completely destroying Barry..." Cynthia smirked...

"Good riddance..." Volkner muttered.

"Well, it all comes down to Barry's last Pokémon and what it'll be?" Mr. Goodshow said waiting for the last battle.

* * *

_Back again in the battlefield..._

"Grrr... Damn you Ketchum." Barry, now is really pissed at this situation.

Looking at the the huge screen, seeing the side of his face, having one Pokémon left.

Barry has no choice, but to finish this fight. "Alright, Empoleon, let's go." He throwed his last pokeball and appeared Empoleon.

_"Ascend, Latios and again use 'Double Ray Wing'."_ Ash said, Latios quickly flew up in the sky and glowed yellow and a dragon formation appeared and heading down for Empoleon.

"Empoleon, quickly Hydro Pump, full blast." Barry commanded his Empoleon. Empoleon charged a water ball in his beak, and launched a powerful jet of water at Latios, as it made contact with Latios, it didn't work, he's completely invinsible unharmed and still charging at Empoleon.

"Dodge it Empoleon!" Barry commanded, but before Empoleon could react, he's got hit by Latios and tackling him down and made a huge explosion and a huge dust of smoke.

After the smokes banished, seeing Latios above of the unconscious Empoleon.

The referee raised Barry's flag oncemore. "Empoleon is unable to battle, The victory goes to Ash." The crowd cheered and yelled.

"We did it Latios, great work." Ash ran to Latios and hugged him and Latios nuzzled his face.

"Amazing folks, Ash just defeated all Barry's Pokémon, he is now advancing to the final rounds." The announcer said.

Barry lost this tournament. "Empoleon..." He runned to his Pokémon. "You did good today. Return."

"Hey Barry..." He raised his head and saw Ash handing his hand. Barry smiled and reached a hand to Ash getting up. "That's a nice battle Ash, you are really strong when the last time I saw you."

"Well... training talks to it all." Ash responded.

"Let's battle again in the future, I'm sure that I'll beat you and I'll be famous." Barry joked.

"Good riddance." Ash laughed.

"How did you get a Latios?" He demanded.

Latios came at the side of Ash. "Well, not just Latios I captured and all the other Legendaries, they made me their 'Chosen One'."

Barry's eyes widened. "Wow... can you show me?"

"Maybe... at the end of the tournament." Ash answered.

Barry rotated and left. "Wish you luck in the finals, I'll be watching."

"Yeah..."

_Timelapse..._

_Ash was in the bleachers watching the battle of Paul and Trip, the two has only one Pokémon left, which is Paul's Electivire and Trip Serperior._

_"Go Electivire, use 'ThunderPunch'." Paul yelled, Electivire paw clenched with electricity and came charging at Serperior._

_"Dodge it Serperior and use Giga Drain." Trip commanded his Serperior._

_Serperior jumped in the air, avoiding Electivire's attack. Serperior charged a white ball of energy and a beam was unleashed and hitting Electivire and he bailed down on the floor._

_"Electrivire is unable to battle, this match goes to Trip." The crowd yelled and cheered._

_"Amazing folks, Electrivire is down in one attack, which means Trip is going to the finals, and the final battle : Trip versus Ash." The announcer called._

_"Ok this is it, I'll battling Trip in the finals." Ash thought._

_"Get ready, Ash... You're going down." Trip thought cockily._

* * *

**Well, dear Pokémon readers, the second part is done...**

**Now the final battle is beginning really soon...**

**How about leaving this a review? :D**

**I  
**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	7. Chapter 6 : The Sinnoh League : Final

**Hello again Pokémon readers...**

**Now the last part of the battle is about to begin...**

**Be aware that this battle is gonna be excited.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 : The Sinnoh League : Final Battle**

* * *

"Welcome back, Ladies and Gentlemen. Are you ready for the final battle of this tournament?" The announcer questioned. And the crowd yelled 'YES'

"Alright now, coming up the left side, he a kid, who like take picture alot and a very experienced trainer. Meet Trip." The announcer introduced Trip, as he was rising up and waving as the crowd cheered.

"Now to the left side, he's a trainer determination,passion for the likes of the leader. Meet Ash Ketchum." The announcer introduced Ash, Ash waved and jumped on the air and the crowd yelled.

"Get ready Ash, you're going down..." Trip commented, raising his thumb finger down.

"Oh, please..." Ash sighed.

"Let's get this over with." Trip announced.

* * *

_At the bleachers..._

"Hello, Mr. Goodshow..." Barry greeted.

Mr. Goodshow faced Barry. "Oh, Barry... Good to see you sit down here." He patted the un - occupied space.

"Don't forget me." Paul ran and sat besides Barry.

"I called you here for the awarding ceremony after this battle finished." Mr. Goodshow explained.

Barry sit besides Mr. Goodshow. "Can't wait for this battle to start..." He smirked.

"It's about to start..." Cynthia retorted.

"I'll see how Ash's improved." Paul said a little arrogantly.

"Oh... you'll see." Cynthia retorted.

* * *

_Back at the field..._

"The final round of the Sinnoh League Championship, is about to begin, this is a 6 on 6 Pokémon battle. The rules are still the same, now BEGIN!"

Trip grabbed a pokeball in his pocket. "Tranquill, let's go." He throwed out his pokeball and appeared Tranquill.

Ash looked and picked his choice of Pokémon. He grabbed a pokeball behind his belt. "Alright, Staraptor, I choose you!" He throwed the pokeball and appeared Staraptor.

Trip smirked. "Well, this is gonna be easy. Tranquill use 'Razor Wind'." He commanded Tranquill. Tranquill flew up in the sky, waving the two of its wings, creating a circular formation of wind.

"Staraptor, dodge it and use Aerial Ace." He commanded Staraptor and his Staraptor went flying in the sky avoiding Tranquill's attack and Staraptor is coming down pretty fast

"Tranquill, dodge it quick." Trip quickly stated, and Tranquill dodge the attack. "Now counter it with Sky Attack." Tranquill glowed white and diving down towards Staraptor.

"Staraptor, quickly dodge it." Ash quickly instructed, Staraptor try flew quickly, but Tranquill hit Staraptor and Staraptor cooed loudly. "Staraptor, NO!" A smoke was made by the impact.

Trip smirked. "Now finish it with Steel Wing." Tranquill flew high into the sky, he glowed brightly and diving down towards Staraptor.

"Staraptor, use 'Double Ray Wing'." He quickly commanded Staraptor. Staraptor came out of the smoke, then he glowed yellow brightly and transformed into a dragon, the two flying Pokémon made impact, a rather powerful impact.

Tranquill is coming desending pretty fast, then he made a loud thud when it makes it to the ground.

"Tranquill, get up." Trip anxiously cried. His Tranquill is barely trying to get up.

"Staraptor, finish it with Take Down." Ash commanded, Staraptor glowed white bright and charging really fast at Tranquill and made a huge impact as Tranquill cooed in pain.

Staraptor is standing in front of a downed Tranquill and returned to it's trainers side. "Tranquill is unable to battle. Staraptor is the winner." The referee declared.

"What a sight folks. This battle is getting to a serious formation." The announcer situated.

* * *

_To the bleachers..._

"Did he say that the attack is called 'Double Ray Wing'?" Iris asked.

"Yes it is..." Mr. Goodshow answered. "But I've never seen that attack before, and it is quite powerful."

"Wow..." Flint spoke up. "This is gonna be interesting." Flint smirked.

"More interesting can be..." Barry said.

* * *

_Back at the field..._

"Staraptor, great job." Ash said, Staraptor turned to Ash and cooed, but he flinched in pain. "Oh no, you okay?" He reassured, and Staraptor lifted his head and Ash nodded.

"Tranquill return, take a good rest." Trip said and grabbed another pokeball. "Now, Chandelure, let's go." He called his full evolved Pokémon.

Chandelure appeared in front as his next Pokémon. "Now use 'Flame Burst'." Chandelure unleashed a fire bursting flame.

"Quickly, Staraptor dodge it." Ash ordered, Staraptor quickly flew up in the sky.

"Use 'Extreme Speed' to get behind Staraptor and use 'Hex'." Trip stated and his Chandelure disappeared in a flash and appeared behind Staraptor charging a dark ball.

"Staraptor, quick get out of there." Ash stated, but Chandelure charged relased the ball and hit Staraptor's back, sending him to the ground with an explosion.

A smoke illuminated the whole place. "Staraptor!" Ash said and saw his Staraptor down. the referee raised Ash's flag, "Staraptor is unable to battle, Chandelure wins."

The crowd cheered and yelled at the victory of Chandelure.

"Staraptor, return." Ash pointed the pokeball at Staraptor. "You take a good rest." He stored the pokeball in his pocket and grabbed another pokeball. "Alright, Lucario, I choose you." Ash throwed the pokeball and appeared Lucario.

"Chandelure, use Flame Burst again." Trip retorted and Chandelure unleashed another beam of fire.

"Lucario, quickly dodge it and use 'Lightning Blade'." Ash quickly commanded his Lucario.

Lucario dodge the attack, his right paw charged into electricity and quickly disappeared and appeared in front of Chandelure he stabbed Chandelure's face and electricity surged to his body and bailing down.

"Chandelure is unable to battle. Lucario wins." The referee announced.

"Good work, Lucario." Ash yelled happily.

"Lucar..." Lucario responded.

Trip grit his teeth. "Chandelure, return." Chandelure went inside his pokeball and he grabbed another pokeball. "Go, Frillish." He throwed a pokeball and appeared Frillish.

"Use 'Hydro Pump'." Trip retorted, Frillish launched a straight water beam at Lucario.

"Lucario, dodge it and use 'Aura Sphere'." Ash insturcted Lucario, Lucario jumped avoiding the Hydro Pump and charged an aura ball and launched it at Frillish.

Trip smirked. "Dodge it." Frillish jumped avoiding the 'Aura Sphere', but the Aura Sphere turned around and hitting Frillish.

"What THE-" Trip said shocked, not noticing the 'Aura Sphere' returned.

**( A/N : When I got to this part, I mistaken close the browser, and I went "FUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKK." And now, I gonna do it all again. )**

* * *

_At the bleachers..._

Cynthia giggled. "He didn't notice that the Aura Sphere returned."

"HA! He looks confused." Barry smirked.

"I never knew that Aura Sphere would come back and hit Frillish." Flint wondered.

* * *

_At the field..._

"Frillish, get up." Trip begged and Frillish normally levitated. "Okay, now use 'Hex'." Frillish, charged a dark ball near his face and launched it on Lucario.

"Lucario, dodge it and use 'Aura Swords'." Ash calmly stated. Lucario jumped away from the attack, he landed on a free space, he both raised his left and right paws, then something glowed and appeared two glowing blue swords, the pommel part of the sword has a ribbon like design that is is floating in the wind, then he scratched the ground making a small shockwave.

"Now use 'Omnislash'." Ash again stated. Lucario disappeared in a flash and appeared at front of Frillish, he slashed him with one swords in front, nest to his back, next to his left and to his right and repeating the same process.

Trip's eyes widen. "Frillish, get out of there!" Frillish tried to move, but it was useless, the last slash attack of Lucario made Frillish bailed down with swirling eyes, Lucario went back to his side and his sword slowly dissipated.

"Flirrish is unable to battle, Lucario wins." The referee announced. The crowd yelled in delight.

Ash saw Trip, glaring at him angrily, he smirked. "Flirrish, return." He said and Flirrish went inside his ball, then he grabbed another pokeball. "Alright, Serperior, I choose you." He throwed the pokeball and appeared Serperior.

"Use 'Frenzy Plant'." Trip demanded. Serperior glowed light green, and lots of spiky vines rising all over the stadium.

"Lucario, use 'Lightning Blade' combine it with 'Extreme Speed'." Ash ordered Lucario. Lucario moved fast and swiftly avoiding each spiked vine in his way while he's charging his right paw, he got behind Serperior and stabbed him at the back, Serperior screamed in pain.

"Serperior..." Trip yelled. His Serperior bailed down, and Lucario dashed back at his same spot.

"Serperior is una-" The referee saw Serperior slowly rising up. "The match continues..." The crowd cheered.

"Serperior, you okay?" Trip worriedly asked his Serperior, as his Serperior nodded in response.

"Okay then, use 'Solar Beam'." Serperior mouth made a ball of white, then the beam was unleashed heading straight to Lucario.

"Lucario, dodge it." Ash stated, Lucario jumped away avoiding the beam. "Now use 'Aura Sphere' again." Ash commanded. _"Use 'Lightning Blade, when he's looking away..." He communicated telepathically._

Lucario made another ball of aura and launched it at Serperior.

Trip smirked. "Dodge it..." Serperior moved away and avoided the Aura Sphere but the Aura Sphere returned and heading straight for him. "Guard."

Serperior covered himself, as it made contact, smokes were produced, as the smoke cleared, Serperior saw Lucario in front of him, his right paw with electricity. Lucario immediate stabbed Serperior at his chest, sending a pulse of electricity all over his body.

"NO! Serperior." Trip shouted,his Serperior bailed down on the ground. "Serperior is unable to battle, Lucario wins."

"Serperior, return." Trip said and grabbed another pokeball. "Go Vanilluxe." He throwed a pokeball and appeared Vanilluxe.

"Use 'Ice Beam'." Trip stated angrily. Vanilluxe made a white electric beam and heading straight for Lucario.

"Light Shield." Ash commanded. Lucario glowed and he was covered by a blue shield, as the beam made contact with the shield, the beam dissipated.

"Vanilluxe, use 'Blizzard'." Trip commanded, Vanilluxe blew an wind with snow and ice. Lucario tried to cover himself from the harsh cold.

"Now use 'Icicle Spear'." Vanilluxe released 5 pointed spear at Lucario, Lucario got hit and falled down on the ground.

"Lucario... return." Ash pointed a pokeball at Lucario and he went inside.

"What's this? Ash returns Lucario in his pokeball, who's gonna be his substitute?" The announced said.

Ash grabbed a pokeball in his hand, it was colored orange. _"It's time..."_ Ash thought, he looked at Trip with a smiling face. "Alright, Victini, let's go."

Ash throwed the pokeball and appeared a Legendary Pokémon Victini. Trip eyes widen as Ash move was Victini is sending to battle.

"Amazing folks, not just Ash has a Latios, but also he has a Victini!" The announcer cackled and the crowd looked surprise.

* * *

_Back at the bleachers..._

"WHAT the, he also has a Victini?" Barry muttered.

"Isn't it obvious right?" Paul complained.

"No, Barry, he has all the Legendary Pokémons." Mr. Goodshow answered.

"Did he tell you that he's got all the Legendary Pokémons?" Cynthia asked a little angry.

Barry though. "Oh yeah, I forgot." He smirked and scratching his head.

"Then, why he didn't chose his Legendary Pokémon at battle right from the start?" Barry wondered

"He wanted to use them when it gets to the finals and there you have it." Cynthia replied back.

"This is gonna be interesting..." Tobias smirked.

* * *

_Back to the field..._

"Ash, did you call me for battle?" Victini asked, his childish voice raised a bit.

"You bet..." Ash nodded, Victinis stated to levitate and faced his opponent.

Trip is really angry, knowing this is a tough battle for a Legendary. "Vanilluxe, use Ice beam at Victini, quickly!" Vanilluxe charged another Ice Beam at Victini.

"Victini, quickly use 'Lightning Blade' and combine it with Extreme speed." Ash commanded, Victini quickly disappeared from sight, dodging the Ice Beam, he was moving real quick from left to right, while he's right paw is charging the attack.

Trip eyes looking left to right from Victini's movements, Victini arrived behind Vanilluxe, he stabbed him sending electric waves all over Vanilluxe.

"Vanilluxe..." Trip retorted, Vanilluxe bailed down on the ground, then he slowly tried to get up.

"Victini, finish this with 'Overheat'." Ash instructed, Victini floated above the stadium, he was charging a big ball of flame, then high speed fire beam is coming straight at Vanilluxe and a loud explosion was made and smokes.

As the smoke cleared, they saw Victini slowly levitated down and seeing a downed Vanilluxe. "Vanilluxe is unable to battle. Victini wins." The crowd cheered for the victory of Ash.

"Nice one Victini." Ash cheered.

"YEAH!" Victini chuckled and done a somersault.

Trip gritted his teeth, seeing his position at the huge screen, he has one Pokémon left while Ash has 5 more.

"Okay, Conkeldurr, let's go." He throwed his last pokeball and appeared Conkeldurr holding two concrete pillars.

"Use 'Stone Edge' now!" He commanded, Conkeldurr smashed the ground, creating a rock spear, and throwed it straight to Victini.

"Dodge it, use 'Double Edge'." Ash said, Victini multiplied himself to two making another 2 of himself. They all dashed at Conkeldurr, hitting from the bottom and head.

The original one returned to Ash's side. "Use 'Lightning Blade'..." He calmly instructed Victini, again, Victini charged again lightning through his arms, then he disappeared and appeared at the back of Conkeldurr and stabbed at him.

Trip thought of something. "Conkeldurr, quickly grabbed Victini." Conkeldurr turned around resisting the pain and grabbed Victini. Victini wiggled trying to break free.

"Victini." Ash stuttered.

Then Victini was gone from Conkeldurr's hands like a puff of smoke. Then an Victini appeared at front of Conkeldurr, flaming raging, then he dashed and his Conkeldurr and a huge explosion occured.

"What THE-!" Trip was shocked seeing Victini disappeared from Conkeldurr's hand and appeared in front of him and attacked him with Flame Blits.

"Whew... that was close." Ash sweatdropped and the real Victini appeared high on top of Conkeldurr.

"How did you-" Trip stated nervously.

"Now finish it with 'Spiralling Sphere'." Ash commanded, Victini was holding an small aura ball, and launched it at top of Conkeldurr and made a huge explosion with the enlargement of the aura ball.

After the smoke cleared, Victini returned to his former side, and seeing an downed Conkeldurr.

"Conkeldurr is unable to battle, Victini wins, the champion of this match is ASH!" The referee announced loudly and the crowd goes wild.

"We did it Victini..." Ash ran towards Victini and gave him a hug, which Victini smiled and hugged back.

For Trip, he was standing there, and faced Ash. _"Maybe, I doubt him too much."_

* * *

At the bleachers...

"What just happened?" Barry confusedly asked.

Mr. Goodshow explained. "It was like this, Victini stabbed Conkeldurr at the back. Then another Victini appeared at top of him and another appeared at front of him. I guessed he used 'Double Team'."

"Ash made a good strategy there." Cynthia said impressed.

"You said it..." Tobias also said.

"Let's go, it's time for the awarding ceremony. Come Barry, Paul." Mr. Goodshow said and the two boys got up.

* * *

_At the stage..._

"And now it's time for the award of the trainers." Mr. Goodshow announced.

"Here, we have Barry and Paul for placing 3rd." He gave a medal and a trophy to each of them. The crowd cheered and clapped.

"And second place is Trip." He gave a trophy, and also the crowd cheered and clapped.

Mr. Goodshow grabbed the championship trophy. "Now, this trophy will be awarded to our champion, Ash Ketchum." The crowd cheered loudly as the champion receives his trophy.

_And this is it. I completed the League and I guess now I completed all the challanges all around the world." _Ash thought and smirked, hearing the crowd's cheering and clapping.

"And now, for a bonus scene, the Champion will be fighting our Champions Cynthia and Tobias." The crowd let out a huge scream of 'FIGHT!'

"Ash, do you accept this challenge?" Mr. Goodshow asked Ash.

Ash just simply nodded.

"And there goes there folks, the Champion versus the two Champions." Mr. Good show announced.

* * *

**Well there you have it Pokémon readers...**

**The next is battle of the Champions**

**Ash versus Tobias and Cynthia...**

**So stay tuned...**

**How about a review?**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	8. Chapter 7 : The Champions Battle

**Hello there my fellow readers...**

**This is last part of the battle, after this, Mr. Goodshow is gonna talk about Ash of something... Maybe something maybe really the worth.**

**One more thing, and I know some people were complaining from some other people's story that... that battle was supposed to what they want but, this is my version or kind of how I do it...**

**So yeah, let's get on with the story...**

* * *

**Chapter 8 : Battle of The Champions**

* * *

_The night has arrived, the moon was high in the sky, and the torch is still on fire._

The crowd goes wild as the competitors : Ash, Cynthia and Tobias will be coming on battle.

"Here it is ladies and gentlement, the all you've been waiting for The Champion Battle" The announcer cried and the crowd yelled 'FIGHT!'.

Ash, Tobias and Cynthia are in the battle field waiting for the referee's instruction.

"Alright, before we start the match, this is a Double Battle, the Pokémons you're gonna use is 12, 6 Pokémon for Cynthia and Tobias, and 12 for Ash." The referee instructed.

Ash and Cynthia grabbed their first pokeball for battle. "Ash, you ready?" Cynthia asked.

Ash grabbed two pokeball in his bag colored black with 17 different colors and the other one is red and black. "I'm ready." He said.

"Go, Spiritomb." Cynthia throwed her pokeball and appeared Spiritomb. "Go, Galvantula." Tobias throwed his pokeball and appeared Galvantula.

Ash lightly smiled, knowing he chosed pokemon has an advantage. "Go, Xerneas and Yveltal, I choose you." He both throwed his pokeball and appeared the Mortality Duo : Xerneas and Yveltal.

"You called us for a battle?" Xerneas asked.

"Yes..." Ash answered._ "Let's communicate telepathically."_ He thought and the two nodded.

"This is it folks, the battle is starting..." The announcer said.

"Now, Spiritomb use 'Omnious Wind'." Cynthia commanded.

"Galvantula use 'Electro Ball'." Tobias instructed.

The two pokemon launched their attacks straight at the two Legendaries. _"Dodge it."_ Ash stated, Xerneas and Yveltal jumped away avoiding the attack. _"Xerneas, use 'Aurora Beam' at Spiritomb, Yveltal, use 'Dark Pulse' at Galvantula."_

Yveltal flew high in the sky and charging a dark ball, Xerneas remained standing and charging a colorful ball, Yveltal launched the dark ball heading straight for Galvantula, Xerneas unleashed a huge laser rainbow colored beam and heading for Spiritomb.

"Dodge it." Tobias and Cynthia together said.

Galvantula and Spiritomb jumped away, but the Aurora Beam was traveling too fast and hit Spiritomb, Galvantula landed and the dark ball hit the gorund.

"Spiritomb..." Cynthia muttered, Spiritomb slowly got up.

"Now, use 'Dark Pulse'." Cynthia commanded Spiritomb. "Use 'Electro Ball'." Tobias calmly said.

Spiritomb was charging a dark ball and Galvantura charged lightning in himself and made a electric ball and the attacks were unleashed incoming towards Xerneas.

_"Xerneas, 'Safeguard'."_ Ash commanded, Xerneas let out a huge ball and the attacks slowly dissipated._ "Use 'Moonblast' on Spiritomb, Yveltal use ' Air Slash' at Galvantura."_

Xerneas, again charged another colorful glowing ball and Yveltal descended and charged down as his wings are glowing.

"Dodge it, NOW!." Cynthia and Tobias retorted, but the aurora beam was unleashed and hit Spiritomb down, and Galvantula jumped, but not fast enough and got also hit by Yveltal and made a huge explosion.

After that, they saw the two knocked down. "Spiritomb and Galvantura is unable to battle, Xerneas and Yveltal is the winners." As the crowd goes wild, the announcer cried. "I can't believe it folks, Xerneas and Yveltal just took down Galvantula and Spiritomb."

"Spiritomb return." Cynthia said. "Galvantula return." Tobias also said.

They hid it in their pockets and they got another pokeball. "Go Roserade." Cynthia throwed her pokeball and appeared Roserade.

"Go Zoroark." Tobias throwed his pokeball and appeared Zoroark.

Ash deeply thought. _"Yveltal, I'm gonna replace you for Victini for now, Xerneas, you'll remain for battle."_

_"Okay." _They both said.

Ash hands out Yveltal's pokeball. "Yveltal, return."

"What's this? Ash just returned Yveltal back in his ball. Who is he gonna substitute?" The announcer asked.

He grabbed a orange pokeball. "Go, Victini." Ash throwed the pokeball and appeared Victini.

"Hey, Xerneas, nice to see you in battle." Victini laughed.

_"Heh, good riddance." Xerneas thought and smirked._

Ash smiled._ "Okay guys, just communicate in telepathically." _And the two nodded.

Cynthia smirked, knowing that he was taking the upper hand. "Roserade use 'Solar Beam' at Xerneas." Cynthia instructed Roserade, Roserade was charging a ball of energy.

"Zoroark, use 'Night Slash' at Victini." Tobias quickly pronounced, Zoroark, dashed quickly and his claws were glowing."

_"Hurry, dodge it, both of you."_ Ash said, Xerneas jumped away and Victini levitated high up.

_"Victini use 'Overheat' at Roserade, Xerneas use 'Moonblast' at Zoroark, create a distraction and go invisible."_ Ash instructed.

Both of them were charging their powerful attack and unleashed them forming a huge fire beam and made contact with the opponents Pokémon and made a huge puff of smoke and they gone invisible.

After the smoke was cleared, they saw Ash's Pokémon were gone.

"Huh, what's this? After that attack, Xerneas and Victini were gone, and now they're are not on the stadium." The announcer elated.

Cynthia and Tobias looked confused, their Pokémon were down but, they slowly got up and they looked in surprise.

_"Use 'Lightning Blade'."_ Ash said, then out of nowhere, Xerneas and Victini was already behind Zoroark and Roserade, Victini charging electricity in his paws and Xerneas charged the lightning at his horns. At the appearance, they stabbed Roserade and Zoroark at the back, sending electrical surge throughout their bodies and fainted on the ground seeing the two Pokémon down.

"Zoroark and Roserade are unable to battle, Xerneas and Victini wins." The referee declared and the crowd yelled in victory.

"Zoroark, return." Tobias said.

"Roserade, return." Cynthia also said.

As they returned their Pokémon into their pokeballs, they grabbed another pokeball.

"Go Gastrodon." Cynthia said and throwed her pokeball and appeared Gastrodon.

"Go, Eelektross." Tobias said and throwed his pokeball and appeared Eelektross.

Ash thought of something._ "Hmmm, no doubt that Eelektross has no weakness, but Gastrodon has only one, time to call Shaymin."_

_"Victini, time for you to go back."_ Ash thought and Victini nodded.

"Victini, return." Ash grabbed Victini's pokeball and returned inside. He grabbed a pokeball colored green with a marking of a flower. "Go, Shaymin." He throwed the pokeball and appeared Shaymin.

"Gastrodon, use 'Body Slam'." Cynthia quickly stated.

"Eelektross, use 'Discharge'." Tobias raised his hand, commanding his Pokémon.

Gastrodon jumped in the air quickly and coming down towards Xerneas and Eelektross charged himself and released a blue lightning charge directly at Shaymin.

_"Both of you 'Safeguard' and go invisible again."_ Ash commanded, both of them were inside in a ball of blue sphere. The impact made a huge gust of smoke, then they went invisible.

After the smoke dissipated, Tobias and Cynthia saw that they were invisible again.

Both of them gritted their teeth. "Keep your guard up."

The two Pokémon just stood there, getting prepared for what attack may go directly in them.

_"Xerneas, use 'Giga Impact' at Eelektross and Shaymin use 'Energy Ball' at Gastrodon."_ Ash calmly said.

Shaymin was at the side of Gastrodon, charging a white ball and Xerneas was still in his position, charging an orange energy.

They they appeared and both lauched their attacks. "Quickly, dodge it." The two competitors yelled, but it was a bit too late.

Shaymin's Energy Ball made contact with Gastrodon falling him to the ground and Xerneas' Giga Impact striked Eelektross down.

"GASTRODON!" Cynthia wooriedly yelled, and she can see her Gastrodon slowly trying to get up.

And for Eelektross, Tobias grit his teeth, he saw his Eelektross down but not knocked out, so much pain from what he suffered.

"Eelektross, get up." Tobias said, trying to make him stand up, and Eelektross succeeded. "Now use 'Electro Ball' at Xerneas." Then Eelektross glowed yellow and lightning was scattering all over his body, then formed a electric ball and launched and heading for Xerneas.

_"Xerneas, use 'Aurora Beam' to counter it."_ Ash said, Xerneas is charging another rainbow colored ball, and the beam was unleashed, made contact with the Electro Ball, the Electro Ball dissipated and hit Eelektross down hard with a huge gust of smoke.

"Alright, Shaymin use 'Seed Flare'." Ash instructed Shaymin. Shaymin glowed blue and he released shockwaves and after a few seconds, he released blue seeds, the seeds are rampaging at an incredible speed. Then the seeds made contact with Gastrodon with an result of an explosion.

After the smoke cleared, with their eyes open wide, seeing Eelektross and Gastrodon down.

The referee raised Cynthia's and Tobias' flag. "Gastrodon and Eelektross is unable to battle, Xerneas and Shaymin wins." The crowd yelled and cheered for anotehr victory.

"This is getting really realistic folks, this is the third win of Ash against Cynthia and Tobias. What are they're next Pokémon will be?" The announcer proclaimed.

"Gastrodon, return." Cynthia said as she returned Gastrodon back in her pokeball.

"Eelektross, return." Tobias said, he returned his Eelektross back in his pokeball.

Then, Cynthia smirked and grabbed another pokeball. "Well, Ash, don't you think your getting to arrogant?"

Ash blinked and raised an eyebrow. "Why would I be too arrogant? I'm only battling you, just like I said at the entrance, I said that I would use Legendary Pokémons."

"Okay, just less talk and let's get on to the battle." Tobias said, he grabbed another pokeball. "Go, Entei." He throwed his pokeball and appeared Entei.

"Wow folks, Tobias showed his Entei for battle, looks like this is getting into an thrilling battle." The announcer cried.

"Go, Lucario, let's go for battle." Cynthia throwed her pokeball and appeared Lucario.

Ash looked at Entei, e thought that now it's time to switch back to ordinary Pokémons for now. _"Ok, Xerneas and Shaymin, I'm gonna have to call you back for now."_

_"As you wish, Ash." Xerneas said. "Ok, then." Shaymin said._

Ash grabbed both of their pokeball. "Okay, Xerneas and Shaymin, return." He pointed the two pokemon and they turned red and went inside their pokeball.

He stored them back in the bag and grabbed two ordinary pokeball. "Okay, Milotic and Garchomp, I choose you." The crowd looked confused of Ash's actions.

"What's this? Ash replaced Xerneas and Shaymin for Milotic and Garchomp, what's Ash's up to?" The announcer questioned.

"Oh, what's this now?" Cynthia asked.

"I thought of something, maybe I'll use a Legendary Pokémon at your last pokemon to reveal." Ash answered.

Tobias smirked, he thought maybe Ash was beginning to get serious. "Well, we'll see about that." Entei 'Flamethrower'." Tobias hurriedly commanded Entei, Entei released a huge flamethrower attack.

"Lucario, use 'Aura Sphere'." Cynthia stated, Lucario charged an aura ball in his hand and launched it.

The two attacks are coming in fast. _"Garchomp, Milotic dodge it."_ Garchomp and Milotic, quickly reacted and swiftly move away avoiding the attack.

_"Garchomp, use 'Draco Meteor Barrage', Milotic, use 'Hydro Pump, straight at Entei."_ Ash indicated, Garchomp charged 6 orange ball and launched it to the sky, and Milotic concentrated power on her mouth, making a powerful Hydro Pump, she unleashed the attack, it was travelling really fast, and hit straight on to Entei, Entei got hit by the water, making him fall and roar in pain.

A smoke infiltrated the field, making difficult for the competitors to see. "Now, Garchomp, use Flamethrower at Lucario, Milotic, use 'Lightning Blade'."

Milotic quickly moved swiftly from left to right while charging electricity in her tail, and Garchomp released a huge flame coming straight for Lucario.

As the smoke cleared, Cynthia and Tobias saw their Pokemon down of the ground. Seeing Garchomp and Milotic at front of them, but their Pokémons slowly got up and readied for battle.

Milotic and Garchomp moved back to their formal spot waiting for the actions of the Pokémons.

"Lucario, use 'Bone Rush' at Milotic." Cynthia commanded. Lucario paws glowed and a glowing blue bone appeared between his paws and dashed towards Garchomp.

"Entei, use 'Fire Blast'." Tobias commanded. Entei was charging fire all over himself and released a cascade of fireball around and heading for Milotic.

_"Hurry, dodge it."_ Ash said, Garchomp and Milotic quickly jumped away, Lucario kept on following Milotic, but she kept on moving away.

_"Garchomp, use 'Fire Storm'."_ Ash stated. Garchomp charged a huge ball of fire, then he launched it to the sky. The fire ball exploded and released a mini fire balls landing at the field.

_"Milotic, Use 'Aqua Jet'." _Ash commanded, Milotic dashed really fast, her body were covered with water, then it made contact with Entei as Entei roared in pain.

"Both of you finish it with 'Lightning Blade'." Ash commanded, Garchomp and Milotic quickly gone from sight, and appeared in front of the two and charging electricity, then they stabbed them, Lucario just yelled in pain, and Entei roared in pain, his body is still wet, plus with the electricity, the streaks of electricity went throughout ogf Entei and bailed in pain.

"Entei and Lucario are unable to battle, Garchomp and Milotic wins." The referee announced. The crowd delightedly jumped and cheered.

"Amazing folks, with an team like that, they still be able to knockdown Entei and Lucario." The announcer cried.

"Entei ,return." Tobias said, as Entei returned to his ball.

"Lucario, return." Cynthia said, as he returned to his ball.

They grabbed their next pokeball. "Go, Milotic." Cynthia throwed her ball and appeared Milotic.

"Go, Latios." Tobias throwed his pokeball and appeared Latios.

Ash smirked, knowing their pick, he knew that his Pokémon that is in standing in the field has an huge advantage.

_"Okay, Garchomp let's finish this quickly with 'Draco Meteor Barrage'. Milotic use that as well."_ Ash commanded, both of his pokemon charged 6 glowing orbs and launched it to the sky, creating a cascade of shining little meteors.

"Latios, dodge it." Tobias said, Latios flew up in the sky, avoiding the little meteors.

"Milotic, use 'Safeguard'." Cynthia commanded, Milotic released a blue sphere shield, covering herself and making contact with the meteors.

"Use 'Luster Pudge'." Tobias commanded his Latios, Latios charged a purple ball and unleashed it heading for the two.

"Dodge it now." Ash commanded, Garchomp and Milotic jumped away avoiding the attack.

Cynthia smiled. "I don't think so, Milotic use 'Giga Impact' at Milotic." Cynthia said, Milotic charged an orage ball and unleashed it and straight for Milotic, and Milotic screamed in pain.

"Milotic!" Ash yelled, seeing Milotic slowly trying to get up.

"Latios, use 'Dragon Pulse' on Milotic." Tobias immediately commanded Latios, Latios released a purple and white lightning straightforward at Milotic.

"Garchomp, hurry move to Milotic and protect him using 'Light Shield'." Ash hurriedly commanded Garchomp, Garchomp disappeared in a flash and already behind Milotic, he released a blue light shield, as soon the attack made contact, a huge explosion was the result.

After the smoke cleared, they say Garchomp protecting Milotic as Milotic got up.

"Okay, Milotic use 'Lightning Blade' at Milotic." Ash stated, Milotic was gone in a blink of an eye, and appearing in front of Milotic with charged electricity at her tail. Then she stabbed Milotic at the chest, sending electricity surge all over her body and she bailed down on the ground.

"Milotic, jump up and wrap Latios up and shock Latios with 'Lightning Blade'." Ash stated again, Milotic jumped up and disappeared and appeared behind Latios.

"Latios, get out of there." Tobias instructed, but it was too late, Milotic wraps himself around Latios, then Latios tried to shake free but he lost balance and his levitation and they both fall on the ground and Milotic shocked Latios and Latios cooed in pain.

"Garchomp, use 'Draco Meteor Barrage' once more." Ash instructed, Garchomp once again, charged 6 orbs and lauched it into the sky, and broke down into more meteors.

Milotic, dashed away from the downed Latios, and the meteors came down all over the field and made another huge gust of dust and craters.

As the smoke cleared, they saw Milotic and Latios down. "Latios and Milotic are unable to battle, Garchomp and Milotic wins." The crowd jumped and yelled and clapped for another victory of Ash.

Ash saw that Garchomp and Milotic are breathing heavily._ "Hmmm, Garchomp and Milotic are tired from that battle, Garchomp almost used up all his energy, and Milotic took serious damage from Milotic... maybe I'll use her now." He thought and smiled._

"Latios, return." Tobias said, as he returned Latios back in his ball.

"Milotic, return." Cynthia said, as she returned his Mitolic back in her ball.

They grabbed their last Pokémon in battle.

"Okay, Darkrai, you're up next." Tobias throwed his pokeball and appeared

"Go, Garchomp." Cynthia throwed his pokeball and appeared Garchomp.

Ash grabbed Garchomp's and Milotic's pokeball. "Okay you two return." The two pokemon returned in their pokeball.

"What's this, Ash called back Garchomp and Milotic, is Ash back for using his Legendaries back now?" The announcer asked.

Ash, grabbed a white pokeball in his back with a symbol of a gear on it. "Okay, this is it, it's time... God of Creation... stand before me, ARCEUS!, I choose you." He throwed the pokeball and appeared the God of Creation, Arceus let out a terrified roar silencing the whole stadium.

"It can't be, folks were seeing the God of Creation right before us, it's Arceus." The announcer astonishedly spoke. The crowd were in silence as they saw the Alpha Pokémon.

"Ash, you called me for battle?" Arceus asked as she lowers her head and faced Ash.

"Yes, Arceus." Ash answered.

"Okay." She said, as she faced her opponent.

"Ash, you still have to call another pokemon for battle." The referee warned.

"Hey, this is the last battle." Cynthia responded. "Have him his way." And the referee nodded.

"And this is it ladies and gentlemens, Arceus vs Darkrai and Garchomp." The announcer yelled in excitement and the crowd was ready to see the last battle.

"Darkrai, 'Dark Pulse' now." Tobias commanded Darkrai, Darkrai charged a dark ball between his hands and launched it at Arceus.

Garchomp released a 'Giga Impact' attack straight to Arceus.

"Arceus, change your type, and finish this with 'Judgment'." Ash said, Arceus changed her type and the two attacks dissipated, then she charged a huge orange ball near her face the she launched it into the sky, and exploded and made countless shots of meteors and landed at the field making a huge destructive explosion.

After that, they saw the field was filled with craters and Darkrai and Garchomp were down in one swipe attack. "Darkrai and Garchomp are unable to battle, Arceus wins, the victory goes to Ash." The referee announced, the crowd gave of a loud cheer for the victory of Ash.

"Amazing folks, this is the end of the battle against the champions." The announcer announced.

"Great work, Arceus." Ash ran over to Arceus, Arceus lowers herself as Ash was close to her, she nuzzled his face and Ash hugged back.

"Well, he finished this quickly." Cynthia giggled. "Garchomp, return."

"Yeah, well that's our first defeat." Tobias said. "Darkrai, return."

The two of them walked to Ash. "That was a nice battle Ash." Cynthia complemented.

Ash and Arceus looked and saw Cynthia and Tobias came. "Thanks, like I'm finally a champion."

Tobias smirked. "Well, that's go to show how much you've proved."

Ash smirked. Then Mr. Goodshow appeared from behind. "Well done, Ash. You completed the challenge, I was so surprise that you could win that intense battle."

"Well, it's all about how everything should go..." He said awkwardly, and scratched his head.

"I need to talk to you with something." Mr. Goodshow said.

"Huh? What is it?" Ash asked.

"Let's talk at the conference room..." Mr. Goodshow presumed.

"Ok." Ash said, he grabbed Arceus' ball but- _"No, Ash, let me come with you." Arceus thought._

Ash shot up and looked at Arceus. Ash nodded and smiled, he got up.

"Let's go." Mr. Goodshow said.

"Okay, were coming." Ash followed Mr. Goodshow so does Arceus.

"Wait for us." Cynthia uttered, and chased Mr. Goodshow and Tobias followed him.

* * *

**Well there readers... this is it.**

**What will happen at the next chapter?**

**You'll find out for my next update...**

**How bout' a review?**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	9. Chapter 8 : An Unexpected Talk

**Hello there guys...**

**This is another installment of the story...**

**While I'm busy making this, I decided to play a little bit, and I'm playing the violent game version of "Hungry Hungry Hippo", and there's only one hippo in a tank...**

**And for the next two days... I'll be not updating for a while, because a huge final exam are starting so I better head to going to review all my past lessons.**

**But that's enough of that, I'm still playing that game with my friends and we compiled them into our comedy video project in school.**

**So yeah, let's get on with the story...**

* * *

**Chapter 8 : An Unexpected Talk**

* * *

Ash, Arceus, Mr. Goodshow, Tobias and Cynthia are walking outside the Stadium.

Arceus shrunk down to a size of a human like the size of a Sceptile **_( A/N : That's what I thought )_**, still levitating beside Ash.

_"Ash, do you know what it could be?"_ Arceus thought and looked down to Ash.

Ash looked up and replied telepathically._ "I do not know Arceus, maybe something important or rather... I don't know, but we'll find out soon enough.."_ He replied and scratched his head.

Thy arrived at the conference center, they walked inside, the entrance of the room is empty, except for the 5.

They climbed up the stairs. After a climb for a good 3 minutes, the arrived at a door.

"This is it." Mr. Goodshow said, he grabbed a key in his pocket, he twisted the key and door made a 'clank' sound, the door opened, Mr. Goodshow went behind the door, he flicked the switch and the lights shined all around the room, seeing a huge window, 2 long couch with a table in the middle and other stuffs.

Mr. Goodshow sat down on one couch along with Cynthia and Tobias, while Ash and Arceus sat down on the other couch.

"I've got to tell you something Ash, I've been really impressed with your journey until this time." Mr. Goodshow discussed.

"Um... well, thanks." Ash replied as he scratched his head.

"Well... that's not what I meant, I think it's time for you..." Mr. Goodshow said.

"With all of your skills combined, you won every tournament all around the regions, you protected the Legendaries from the wrong hands and saving the world from those evil teams. Ash, you are now a Master."

"Wha-" Ash stuttered.

"Ash, you are now a Master." Mr. Goodshow repeated.

Ash on the other hand was really abacked from what Mr. Goodshow said. "Wha- wha- what do you mean?"

"I mean you are now a Pokémon Master." Mr. Goodshow finished.

Ash looked surprised, seeing his one dream came true, here and now.

Mr. Goodshow walked right in front of Ash. "Here, Ash." He grabbed something in his pocket and appeared a badge, but with a blue diamond on it. "This is for you." He handed the badge to him.

Ash receive the badge, Ash closely looked at it, the badge was simply a badge, but the diamond looked surreal.

"That, Ash it an 'Diamond Badge'." Mr. Goodshow started. "Only a champion can get hold on that, no... it is an 'Regional Badge'. Despite of it, you are now the "Kanto Regional Champion', in other words you are now a 'Pokémon Master'." And Cynthia and Tobias clapped.

Ash, tears started to fall on his cheeks, being a Pokémon Master of his, has come to an ending, he fulfilled that dream and it's happening.

"Congratulations, Ash." Arceus said, her front two pointed feet embraced his Master / 'Chosen One' and she nuzzled his face lovingly.

Ash, at this situation, knew that Arceus doesn't show this kind of actions, but he forgets it and hugged her back.

"Ash, what are you gonna do now as a champion?" Mr. Goodshow asked.

Ash raised his head. "Well, I don't know, I'm done quite with everything... so I'm guessing that where ever will the road will take me." He answered.

Cynthia stand up. "Well... a suggestion of mine... is being an Champion of the Elite Four of the 7 regions."

"Or... you can be an official Gym Leader using your Legendary Pokémon." Tobias suggested.

Ash was in a dilemma, thinking what would be a good choice.

"But, it's hard to think of it that way..." Ash wondered.

"You could be like an 'wandering champion', someone will fight you for your title and be that champion." Tobias expanded his suggestion.

"Hmmm... that would be a good idea." Ash remarked, thinking that how many trainers would he fight in battles in the future. "But, maybe I can pick the two."

"If that's your choice, then that settles it." Mr. Goodshow finished. "You are now a Champion and a Pokémon Master." He, again repeated.

All of them spend talking for a bit, what would lie in Ash's future. He answered that maybe he will accomplish something in life besides being the champion.

"Now, Ash, you will come with us tomorrow." Mr. Goodshow asked.

"Why? Where?" He asked, quite confused.

"Because, tomorrow... we will go to the 'Palace of Victory'."

Ash, at a sudden reminded of the place. "Back at the Pummelo Island, at Johto region?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Were gonna place you into the 'Hall of Fame'."

"Oh, well... uh okay."

Then Cynthia shot up. "Why the sudden worry?"

"Well... I never experienced this kind of premise." He slowly said.

"Don't worry, we just need you for records." Mr. Goodshow said.

"Okay." Ash yawned and raised both of his arms.

"Guess the Champions sleepy." Tobias smirked.

"Yeah." Ash rubbed his eyes, tried his best to stay awake.

"Well, you earn a good rest, we reserved you an room at the Pokémon Center."

"Really?" Ash astonishly looked at the three. "Thank you..."

Mr. Goodshow walked at the door.

"You may go now, Ash. We'll see you tomorrow." Mr. Goodshow opened the door.

Arceus levitated and Ash walked out the door. Mr. Goodshow followed Ash and Arceus outside the exit of the conference.

Ash and Arceus walked outside, as Mr. Goodshow waved, Ash waved back.

"Okay... we'll just go to the Pokémon Center, so I could heal my Pokémons and get some good night rest." Ash ran fastly and Arceus followed him.

After a few minutes, they arrived at the Pokémon Center.

But before he could go in. "Ummm, Arceus?" He looked at her.

"Yes, Ash?" Her sweet voice spoke, he got close to his face.

"You might uhh... go back into your pokeball, you don't want to be seen at public right." He said, he grabbed her pokeball in his pocket. While they were walking/floating, Arceus just turned invisible, trying to concealed her appearance to other people.

"Oh, you're right." Arceus shot up and she slowly her face began to sadden.

Ash knew that she wanted to be with him for a while, he can't stand to see her face that sad.

He placed a hand on her cheek. "Tell you what, I'll let you out when I in the room where Mr. Goodshow reserved for me, then I'll let you out."

Arceus looked at him and smiled. "Thank you, Ash."

"Return." He pointed the pokeball at Arceus, and she turned red and went inside her ball.

"Okay." He hid the pokeball inside his pocket, he pushed the glass door open, which seeing Nurse Joy.

"Hello, Nurse Joy." He greeted Nurse Joy, he placed his back at the table getting his Pokémons who are wounded in battle back at the stadium.

"Hello, Ash, known as the 'Pokémon Master' now." She replied back. "Are you here for the stay that Mr. Goodshow asked me to?"

Ash grabbed 6 pokeballs in his bag, those were Xerneas, Yveltal, Victini, Shaymin, Garchomp and Milotic. "Can you please heal my Pokémons?"

Nurse Joy nodded and grabbed his pokeballs and placed them at the machine.

While the machine was working, she grabbed the keys and gave it to him. "Here, this is the key to the room that Mr. Goodshow reserved for you."

The machine blinked loudly, appearing that it is finished. Nurse Joy grabbed the 6 pokeballs. "Here." She gave the pokeballs back to him.

"You can find the room at the second floor, have a good stay here Ash."

"Thank you, Nurse Joy." He waved and climbed on the stairs.

He reached the second floor, and there is 5 rooms there, he saw the number of the key 2, and he saw the door 2.

"Guess, this is it." He inserted the key at the door knob, the door gave a cluck sound.

He opened the door, seeing the room was quite large, with a window and the bed near the window.

He locked the door, and kicked his shoes at the carpet of the bed, he placed down his bag on the floor besides a table.

He grabbed Arceus' ball. "Okay, come on out." He pointed the pokeball and appeared her.

She was still in his shrunk down form. "Where are we?"

"Were inside the room." Ash smiled and answered.

"Ohhh..." She laid down on the bed, feeling the bed was soft, Ash sat down on the bed, removing his hat placing it ontop of the table.

Ash slumped on the bed, resting his head on the pillow, Arceus placed her head besides Ash, her two front pointed legs embracing him again, Ash was dumbfounded on Arceus' actions, he again hugged back, snuggling the God Pokémon, which was both of them was already, he placed his head near Arceus' soft skin, he rubbed his head on her neck, making Arceus giggled.

"Oh, Ash, stop please." She pleaded, Ash smiled and stopped and embraced her back feeling her warmth.

Silence takes over the room, leaving a trainer and a God Pokémon asleep.

* * *

**Well there readers, this is the end of this chapter...**

**And I know it's quite short, but it'll pay off at the next chapter...**

**Maybe at the next chapter, I will end this story for there, and I will make a sequel for this story...**

**It's quite weird for me that Arceus is sleeping with Ash, but I rather put it there.**

**So please, how about a review?**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	10. Chapter 9 : The Rise Of Ash Aged 15

**This is my fellow readers...**

**This is the last chapter of this story.**

**And a possible sequel... YES!. It will be called 'The Adventure Goes on'.**

**So yeah, let's get on with the story...**

* * *

**Chapter 9 : The Rise of Ash Age 15**

* * *

The sun was rising up the horizon, the birds flying all over the city, Pokémons were getting up, many people and Pokémons were there to support them and lastly to that, another day that needs to be used every second of it.

Back at the Pokémon Center, two figures were still sleeping, the sun's rays went onto the whole room, illuminating it with a gold and yellow light and a small raise of heat.

Arceus woke up, she stirred from her sleep, she looked at the window, the sun's rays were lighting the room, using her Psychic powers, she opened the window along with a perch around it.

Arceus looked at the surroundings outside, knowing that a great day is about to begin, she sighed and knew with Ash on his side, maybe... to somewhere to it, be the best of them all...

Ash woke up, opening his eyes slowly and rubbed it, looking at the ceiling makes him quite weird. He slowly got up and sat down on the bed, she saw Arceus, who was already awake, looking out the window seeing the surrroundings, he smiled, he didn't want to disturb her, since it was a good opportunity to a good momentum of silence.

But it lasted a few minutes, Arceus rotated and saw his trainer already awake. She leaned and nuzzled his face. "Good morning, Ash. You have a good night sleep?"

"Of course, why would I say no with a God sleeping with me?" He laughed and rubbed her cheek and that action made her chuckled.

Then a knock was heard behind the door. "Hello, Ash? Are you awake?"

Ash stood up and Arceus turned invisible, he got near the door and opened it. "Yes." He immediately responded, even his self yet is still tired, but he tried his best to respond. He saw Nurse Joy holding a tray with covers.

"Here, Mr. Gooshow requested me to make this breakfast to you." Nurse Joy handed him the tray.

"Thank you Nurse Joy." He thanked her and Nurse Joy left.

Ash closed the door but not locking it. He placed the tray at the table and Arceus revealed herself again.

He saw down on a couch, he removed the covers from the tray and appeared a plate of eggs and bacon, the other one revealed a small plate of toast and a mug of coffee.

"Wow, this is quite a breakfast." He excitedly said, he slowly picked the plate of the bacon and eggs, he grabbed a fork to get started it.

"Arceus, come here, you might wanna join breakfast too." He said, Arceus sat besides Ash.

Ash sliced the egg in half, picking up the half egg with a fork, he lifted it up near Arceus' face. "Here, eat this."

**( A/N : If it's too weird that Arceus had a mouth, but I decided to put it anyways. )**

Arceus opened her mouth, between her eyes and her lower jaw, she chewing it throughly and swallowed it. "Mmmm... that tastes good." With a smile on her face, Ash picked up a bacon. "Here try this." He reached a piece of bacon at Arceus face. She bit a piece of the bacon, still chewing it throughly and tasting the flavor, she even smiled more. "That also tasted good..."

Ash gave her the last bacon and fed it to Arceus, he, instead gone eating the eggs and toast, and after the plate was finished, he grabbed the mug, and slowly drank the coffee despite the hotness and bitterness of it.

After a few minutes, both of them were satisfied from that delicious breakfast they had.

"Wow, that's really delicious." Arceus started.

"Yes, yes it is." He replied.

Ash got up and went to the bathroom, he removed all his clothes, he started to brush his teeth and took a bath, but luckily the bathroom had a towel that he will use as drying himself up.

After he was clean and fresh, rather not taking a bath for a few years now, he got out of the bathroom, where Arceus is still sitting down on the couch.

Arceus immediate turned her face away from his master, almost blushing, almost too see Ash bare naked which his lower body is covered with a long towel.

Ash couldn't help but chuckled a bit, seeing Arceus wasn't really a pervert... He immediate wore a clean boxer and underwear, then next to that he wore his blue pants and puts on new socks, then he wore a white t-shirt and a new jacket colored blue and finally wore his shoes and wore his hat. He store his clothes back at the bag.

"Ok, Arceus, you can look now." He stated, Arceus slowly turned her face and saw him on his clothes now. Her face returned to its gray color, but there's a little tint red on sides of her cheek.

"Ok, let's get out of here." Ash said, he fixed the towel, folded into 2 and placed on the bed, he grabbed the back and get's the hold of the bag.

Arceus psychically grabbed the keys and gave it to Ash. Ash and Arceus went outside the door, he locked the door and walked down the stairs along with Arceus.

Arceus didn't bother that she would go invisible, he just followed Ash to the corridor until they reached the wide room where Nurse Joy is in-charge.

Ash went near to Nurse Joy and gave her the key and Nurse Joy responded. "Thank you, Ash a phone call is waiting for you, I placed it on hold, hurry and answer it, it's from Mr. Goodshow."

"All right, thank you." Ash got the info., he immediately saw the telephone's handset was on hold.

He immediate answered the phone. "Hello..."

Then the speaker responded. "Ash, you there?"

"Yes, Mr. Goodshow."

"Ash, the ship we're on... well left really early, the boat were on is travelling really fast, were arriving at the Pummelo Islands with Cynthia and Tobias at a few minutes."

"Oh no..."

"There's no more boat that will take you there... well you're choice to get here in a Pokémon."

"No worries Mr. Gooshow, I'll make it there."

"Good. Meet us at the front of the stadium, goodbye."

"Goodbye." Ash said and the conversation ended.

Arceus also listened on the conversation. Both of them left the Pokémon Center, and they were in front of a grassy plain field.

"Arceus, can you please get me to Pummelo Island?" He asked her Pokémon.

Arceus reshaped her form, turning to her original size, and looked down on Ash. "Of course, Ash."

She lowered herself. "Hop on my back."

Ash ran to Arceus, he climbed on her back and sat down, feeling her skin were soft in delight.

Arceus stood up, and started to levitate. "Hold on Ash." She sweetly warned him, she galloped up in the sky.

"Woah..." Ash said, holding to Arceus while they were flying high to the sky, Arceus summoned a portal, and they went inside it...

They were traveling through time and space... many colored auras were wielded all around Arceus... that means of the use of her 17 plates.

And Ash is quite feeling bad for using a Pokémon to travel in this kind of situation.

"Ummm, Arceus, it's like I'm your Pokémon, it's like that I'm not using you in this kind of situation."

Arceus looked at Ash. "No, Ash. You're not using me, it's your command to do, and I will do it." She finished, reassuring him, and Ash nodded.

* * *

_Meanwhile in front of the Palace of Victory..._

Mr. Goodshow, Tobias and Cynthia were in front of the palace, waiting for the all the 'Elite Four' and the 'Champions' from all region...

Then 24 people arrived at the Palace...

_Which were :_

The Kanto's 'Elite Four'...

The Jotho's 'Elite Four'...

The Hoenn's 'Elite Four'...

The Sinnoh's 'Elite Four'...

The Unova's 'Elite Four'...

The Kalos' 'Elite Four'...

And the 'Regional Champions of the 5 Regions'...

"Hey, Mr. Goodshow!" The Kanto's Elite Four Lance greeted.

"Hey, Lance, how's it going?" Mr. Goodshow greeted back.

"It's fine, now what are we doing here again exactly?" Lance asked and scratched his head.

"Well duh, were here to greet and record our 'Master'." Karen exclaimed.

"Exactly, where is Ash?" Iris looked around the perimeter.

"Well, it goes like this..." Cynthia explained...

* * *

_3 hours prior..._

_It was rather 5:00 am in the morning..._

_"Cynthia, get on the ship." Tobias shouted to get Cynthia's attention who's been sitting at a bunch of crates._

_"I'll get on..." She shouted back, she ran on an elevated path towards to the ship._

_Then suddenly, the ship let out an loud honk, which means it's ready for department, the suppoters loosen the ropes and the ship raised it's anchor and went into a fast speed._

_"Oh no..." She cried. "I thought the ship would be not departing at till 8'."_

_Mr. Goodshow was walking around and gets to see Cynthia and Tobias. "The captain made a quick depart to Orange Islands, I tried to talk to the captain but the captain decided to leave, which means we left Ash behind."_

_"Are there any more ships for Ash to get to Orange Islands?" Tobias asked._

_Mr. Goodshow shook his head. "Well, the only chance he'll get there is by flying with a Pokémon. I'll inform him to Nurse Joy." He walked and reached a telephone booth._

* * *

"And now, as we inform him to get here with a Pokémon is the only way now." She finished.

"But, flying here can take two days time..." The Sinnoh Elite Four Bertha said.

"He has his Legendary Pokémons with him, maybe he'll arrive here in no time." Mr. Goodshow reassured.

"I completely forgot about that..." Lucian said. "I wanted too see his Legendary Pokémon when he arrives..."

"Me too..." Caitlin excitedly spoke while she's rubbing her very long soft hair...

And it wasn't very long than they expected...

They were standing there for a few minutes, with a huge surprise, a yellow portal came into their view, it was far from the bushes to the stairs.

"What was that?" The Kalos Champion Diantha shouted, getting the attentions of the others also seeing the portal.

Then a glowing creature went out of the portal, flying all around the garden and landed at the entrance of the Palace of Victory.

They were all perplexed of an Pokémon came out of nowhere, the glow stopped and appeared the God Pokémon Arceus, all of them were surprise, knowing that they never see an Arceus wandering around, and a possibility that is it Ash's.

"Arceus?!" All of them questioned, they walked near the God Pokémon.

Arceus lowered herself down on the ground, and a boy jumped from behind and landed swiftly on the ground... and they knew it was Ash.

* * *

_ Back at Ash and Arceus..._

"Ash, were almost there. Hold on." Arceus gently warned him, Ash clutched his hand around Arceus' next carefully not wanting that his hold was too painful on her neck.

Then another portal came into their view... "Were here."

Arceus went in the portal, they were not inside the time and space dimension, instead they're already at the Palace of Victory...

Both of them looked around the surroundings, a huge building was in front of them, meaning that's the Palace of Victory.

"Let's land at front of the entrance Arceus." He said, Arceus nodded and landed a few feet above the ground though of her levitation.

She lowered herself, that so Ash could go down on the ground. "Thanks..." He rubbed Arceus' skin, making her giggle and she nuzzled his face.

"ASH!" He heard a shout of multiple voices, he spun his head in front and saw some people walking and running, he knew it the Elite Four and The Champions...

"Hello..." He greeted, the Iris tackled him down.

"Ash!" Iris exclaimed seeing his companion back from Unova.

Ash laughed at this sense of humor, she always gets excited to this. "Ummm... would you mind getting ... of me?"

Iris smiled and stood up and helped him to got up.

"We've been waiting for you, Ash. How you'd manage to get here fast?" Flint asked and walked at Ash.

"Isn't it obvious that Arceus carried me here?" Ash exclaimed. Arceus would face-palmed to this situation. "Oh, god..." Arceus exclaimed...

"I don't believe it... I'm seeing a Legendary God in front of me..." Lucian slowly pronounced and amazed at the Legendary God.

"You got your wish answered... He was more Legendaries you know." Aaron smirked, as the others laughed.

"Now, now..." Drasna quipped trying to calm the others.

"Enough of this, let's get you into the fame Ash..." Mr. Goodshow announced.

Ash nodded, he grabbed a white pokeball. "Arceus?"

Arceus looked down on Ash, he's holding her pokeball, she knew what it means and she nodded. Ash called back Arceus into her ball.

He hid it in his pocket, and started to follow Mr. Goodshow along with the others inside the Palace.

While they were walking, Aaron and Flint walked behind Ash. "Hey, Ash, I would to challenge you on a tag battle later on with Aaron..."

Ash smiled. "Challenge accepted."

"Oh, please. Can you guys can't get enough to challenge?" Cynthia exclaimed.

"You got a problem with that?" Aaron mocked and laughed. "He nailed you..." And Cynthia just sighed.

* * *

_They arrived at the Hall of Fame..._

Ash was amazed to see a room with lots of pictures of the trainers won the Orange League...

Then they proceeded deeper into the room. "Ash, this is not just we keep the other trainers records, this is also where the Elites' and Champion's hold their records..." He explained, when they arrived at a huge door, they opened it and Mr. Goodshow flicked the switch and the lights opened and shined brightly, the room was filled with the picture of the Elite Four's and Champion's positions.

He saw a large space between the Champions and there is a huge picture frame with an title 'Pokémon Master' on top of the frame, guessing that''s his position, like Mr. Gooshow that he announced that he is...

Then he saw a picture of him, already inseted at a space of the frame, but the identifications of it were empty.

Mr. Gooshow walked on a computer and activated it. "Ash,come here."

Ash walked near Mr. Goodshow. "You need to sign every information on the screen, okay." Mr. Goodshow explained, as Ash nodded, he began typing every information on him. His name, date of birth, gender, where he lived. etc.

After a good minutes of finishing it, he handed it again to Mr. Goodshow that he will do the rest.

_5 minutes later..._

As it was all set, as Mr. Goodshow finished the copying of the info for the frame...

"Alright Ash, you just need to sign your name over your signature." Mr. Goodshow handed a permanent market to Ash.

Ash grabbed the marker and opened the lid, writing his full name and his signature was in cursive form, but the signature was unique, and after he was finished, he recapped the market and handed it back to Mr. Goodshow.

"And it's finished." Mr. Gooshow finished and showed him his frame.

Ash looked at his frame, all of his traits and picture are posted in the frame. The Elite Four's and Champions gave off an wide clap and cheering for their Pokémon Master.

After that's that... "Hey, Ash you ready..." Flint raised his voice and Aaron was right behind him.

Ash clenched his fist. "You bet!" He excitedly cheered.

"Come on, there's a battle field here outside, let's go so we can get into it." Aaron said, the 3 of them ran outside all the way to the battle field...

* * *

"You guys, comin'? I wanted to see another tag battle..." Mr. Goodshow asked.

"Were comin'." The other responded.

When they all got outside, they all sat on a bleachers, waiting for the battle to start.

Aaron spoke up. "Lucian, mind being the referee."

"Sure." Lucian cried, seeing and being an referee of Ash faces Aaron and Flint.

"Okay, this is a tag battle. Aaron and Flint are allowed to use 3 pokemon at a time, while Ash get's 6 to be fair. Send out your Pokémon." Lucian announced.

"Alright, go Scizor." Aaron throwed his pokeball and appeared Scizor and flying in the sky.

"Go, Houndoom." Flint throwed his pokeball and appeared Houndoom.

Ash looked at his opponents Pokémon, he smiled and pulled out two colored pokeballs : one was colored pink and a mix of lavender and the other one is completely dark and there's a red chain on it. "Ok, Mewtwo and Darkrai. I choose you." He throwed the pokeballs and appeared Mewtwo and Darkrai.

_"Ok, a fight, this should be good."_ Darkrai said telepathically.

_"Sheesh, always the same..."_ Mewtwo sweatdropped and replied telepathically. _"Called us for battle?"_ Ash asked.

_"Isn't it obvious?"_ Darkrai mocked.

_"Yep, let's just communicate telepathically."_ He finished and the two nodded, waiting for their trainer's command.

Aaron and Flint both smirked, finally getting to fight Legendaries.

"Scizor, use 'X-scissors'." Aaron commanded his Scizor, Scizor's claws glowed white and released an X blade slash.

"Houndoom, use Flamethrower." Flint commanded Houndoom, Houndoom released a raging of flaming fire out of his mouth, the two attacks were straight heading for the Legendaries.

_"Quickly, dodge it, Mewtwo use 'Overheat' at Scizor, Darkrai use 'Draco Meteor Barrage' at Houndoom."_ He calmly stated, the two Legendaries disappeared in a blink of an eye.

"Huh, where did they go?" Aaron confusedly said, looking around the field, as well as Flint.

Then they appeared on top of the Pokemon's down. Mewtwo charged a huge flaming ball and unleashed the flames straight to Scizor, Darkrai appeared at the middle, charging 5 orbs and launched it onto the sky, as a result of many cascade of little meteorites coming down on the ground really fast and made a huge explosion of the field is covered in smoke.

After the smokes were cleared, unfascinating to see Hounddoom and Scizor down.

"Scizor and Houndoom are unable to battle, Mewtwo and Darkrai wins." Lucian announced.

* * *

_At the bleachers..._

"Wow, now that's power..." Iris said.

"Heh... looks like they will have a hard time even touching Ash's Pokémons." Tobias said.

"Still, I think those two had a really bad disadvantage." Cynthia said.

* * *

_Back at the field..._

Aaron grit his teeth, never knowing that attacks from a Legendary can very out of expectations...

"Scizor, return." Aaron called Scizor back.

On the other hand, Flint had a feeling that his Legendaries can learn about 5-6 attack moves...

"Houndoom, return." Flint called back his Houndoom.

As they stored their pokeballs, they grabbed another one. "Alright, Heracross, I choose you." Aaron throwed his pokeball and appeared Heracross.

"Infernape, I choose you." Flint throwed his pokeball and appeared Infernape.

"Heracross, use 'Megahorn'." Aaron commanded, Heracross' horn turned colored white, then charged at the two Legendaries.

"Infernape, use 'Flare Blits'." Flint quickly commanded his Infernape, Infernape's flames on his head turned blue and covered himself with raging fire and floated and charged at the Legendaries.

Ash quickly thought of a combination move. _"Darkrai use 'Spiralling Sphere' and Mewtwo use 'Whirlpool', then combine your attacks together."_

Darkrai charged his aura on his hand and made an Blue Sphere with blades spinning around it, Mewtwo made a medium size whirlpool, they both of them launched the attack, as the attacks combined, the sphere collided with the whirlpool, and a result with a spinning whirlpool with the control of aura, it turned that it could make a devastating attack.

Aaron and Flint didn't command their Pokémon in time, instead the attack caught Heracross and Infernape, knowing a part of their weakness is water.

The attack lanched up in the sky and made a splashing explosion, seeing the two Pokémon were wet and swirls appeared on their eyes.

Lucian face was blank, never seen this combination attack, he snapped out of his trance. "Uhhh... Heracross and Infernape are unable to battle, Darkrai and Mewtwo wins."

Again the two of them were suprised, down to their last Pokémon, they're thinking that they should give it all they got.

* * *

_At the bleachers..._

"Whoa... I've never seen that combined attack." Will astonishedly spoke.

"Really clever attack..." Tobias added.

"Well, there down to their last Pokémon, I'm sure Ash will end this quickly..." Cynthia reassured.

* * *

_Back at the field..._

"Heracross, return." Aaron called his Pokémon back.

"Infernape, return." Flint called his Pokémon back. They lastly grabbed their last pokeball.

"Go, Drapion." Aaron throwed his last pokeball and appeared Drapion.

"Go, Magmortar." Flint throwed his last pokeball and appeared Magmortar.

_"Mewtwo, Darkrai, double team, create one clone of yourself, keep control of your clone, until you are behind them, use 'Self-Destruct'."_ Ash simply commanded.

Mewtwo and Darkrai splitted into two, revealing another clone of themselves, and those clones moved out of sight, and appeared behind the two, then they exploded, like entirely their clone was gone in a blink of an eye, leaving the two Pokémons down.

"Drapion and Magmortar are unable to battle, Mewtwo and Darkrai wins, which means the winner is Ash." Lucian announced, the Elite Four and the Champions gave a cheering clap for the victory of the battle.

"Wow, I guess I've much underestimated Ash." Aaron said.

"Ya' think." Flint spoke. "He nailed us..."

"Okay, Mewtwo, Darkrai, you've done your jobs, thank you." Ash stated, and the two Legendaries nodded. "Return." Ash called Mewtwo and Darkrai back in their pokeballs.

* * *

_It was rather afternoon..._

The sun was still beyond the horizon, and Pokémon's were still wandering around the place.

As the 'Elite Four' and 'The Champions's left the Palace, they waved and said goobye two Ash and Mr. Goodshow, leaving the only 2 male characters behind.

"So, Ash. You are the Pokémon Master, what's you plans ahead of you." Mr. Goodshow asked.

"Well... where ever the road will take me... I guess." Ash answered as he looked at the sun setting down.

"But, first... most if it, is rather going home." He declared.

_"Well, I think it's time to go home." He thought..._ "Mr. Goodshow, thanks for everything..."

Mr. Goodshow smiled. "You're welcome Ash..."

Both of them walked down the stairs... "Well, it's time for me to go now. See you in the near future Mr. Goodshow." He ran out the path.

Mr. Goodshow smiled and waved.

Ash was in his potential now, finally his dream has been accomplished, for now seeking new adventures in style, maybe... something rather that challenging, or something to encounter small or big, whatever may be, still and never ending determination still compassions in his heart.

It was rather an ending to an beautiful dream...

* * *

**Well, how was I in the ending... To me, I give the credit, it quite sucks, but netherless...**

**There you go my readers... This is the ending of this story...**

**Stay tuned for the upcoming sequel of this story called : 'The Adventure Goes On'**

**Well, as much as possible, how bout' a review, even if it's the finish, still flames will be accepted...**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
